Au pays de Tsunayoshi !
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: L'histoire de Candy Candy réecrit plus ou moins avec l'histoire et les personnages de Reborn. A vous de juger ! FIC EN PAUSE, MAIS QUI REPRENDRA BIENTOT.
1. Prologue

**Ciaossu!**

**Titre: Au pays de Tsunayoshi!**

**Auteur: Linkless-Rena-Chan**

**Pairings: Top Secret! (Couples Yaoi et Hétéros)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas? Ha ha ha!**

**Sinon, aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à l'auteur de Reborn, quant à l'histoire, elle est principalement basé sur les histoires des mangas Reborn et Candy Candy(mais pas complétement!).**

* * *

**Résumé:**

**C'est l'histoire de Candy réecrit plus ou moins à ma sauce, avec les personnages et l'histoire de Reborn.**

* * *

**Je sais, je sais. Vous vous attendiez tous à ce que je sortes les derniers chapitres des histoires "Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos" et "Le petit Chaperon Grenouille" de mon receuil "Les contes de Reborn".**

**Je m'excuse profondément, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu. En fait, comme j'ai demenagé, pendant un mois j'ai pas eu accés à internet et comme j'avais des invités chez moi et que c'est la fin des vacances(puis me vient l'envie de profiter de ma tranquilité avant la Terminale) j'ai pas encore eu le temps de les écrires.**

**Je m'excuse encore, mais je vous promets de mis mettre bientôt. Cependant l'idée de cette fic et une autre sur Fairy Tail a germé dans ma tête entre-temps et je me sentais obligé d'écrire celle-ci(Puis il faut aussi que je réécrive deux fics que j'ai écrites il y a assez longtemps sur Death Note et Kingdom Hearts, mais bon je ferai ça plus tard... Je vais aussi peut-être réecrire le premier chapitre du Petit Chaperon Grenouille que je ne trouve franchement pas réussit...)**

**Bref pour en revenir à cette fic "Au pays de Tsunayoshi!", en fait l'idée mettait venue il y a assez longtemps, mais je n'avais pas assez d'inspiration pour l'écrire. En réalité, sachez que j'ai regardé Reborn et Candy Candy en paralléle, quand je ne regardais pas l'un, je regardais l'autre et du coup j'avais tendance pour m'amuser à mettre les personnages de Reborn dans les situations de Candy.**

**Oui je sais, Candy Candy (ou Au pays de Candy) est un vieux Shojo que vos méres connaissent surement (d'ailleurs c'est ma mére qui m'a fait regarder). Ce manga m'a certe beaucoup fait rire à cause de ses nombreux clichés ringards ou trop niais (que je ne compte pas remettre ici, rassurez-vous) ou bien aussi à cause de ses situations trop à l'eau de rose et parfois un peu trop abusées, ou bien encore enervé à cause des trop nombreux hors-sujet franchement pas interressant que nous propose l'anime. Mais en même temps, quand on retire tout cette partie chiante, on se rend compte que l'histoire et franchement pas mal et trés envoutante (encore heureux, si il n'y avait pas eu ça, je n'aurai jamais suivie la série, croyez moi.). Aprés, pour les fans de Candy, ne comptez pas trop sur moi pour faire du copié, collé de l'histoire exacte de cette derniére avec les personnages de Reborn. Je veux dire que les bases de l'histoire sont les même que celles de Candy Candy mais j'y rattache aussi les bases de l'histoire de Reborn.**

**D'ailleurs ne comptez pas non plus sur moi pour réecrire la même fin idiote que celle de Candy, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

**Bref à vous de juger!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! XD**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

La neige tombait trés fort ce soir là dans les hautes plaines, habituellement fleuries, de Namimori. Il faut dire que c'était l'hiver et qui disait hiver disait Noël et croyez-moi la fête battait son plein gré dans toutes les grandes villes du Japon, tout comme dans ses petites campagnes ou notre histoire va bientôt débuter. Entouré par la forêt, dans ces dîtes plaines de Namimori, se trouvait un orphelinat: L'orphelinat de l'Arcobaleno.

C'était un petit orphelinat des plus banals en apparence. Il était dirigé par une riche famille italienne depuis neuf bonnes générations deja.

Il s'agissait de la famille Giglio Nero. La gérante de l'orphelinat, Luce Giglio Nero, était une femme aimante et généreuse qui recueillait tous les enfants dans le besoin, quelque soit leurs origines ou leurs histoires personnelles. Agé de seulement trentre-quatre ans, elle avait réussi à faire adopter une bonne centaine d'enfant en plus de son rôle de marraine de la mafia (car oui il s'agissait d'une famille mafieuse à l'origine).

Etant trés souvent absente de l'orphelinat à cause des affaires reliées à sa famille (ou à cause de ses nombreux problémes de santé), elle était trés souvent secondé par sa fille Aria (agé de quatorze ans) et de Reborn (son amant) dans ses rôles de gouvernante et de marraine.

A noter d'ailleurs que grâce à son statut de marraine de la famille Giglio Nero, Luce arrivait assez facilement à faire adopter les enfants de son orphelinat à des familles assez riches et influentes, sans jamais avoir à lever le petit doigt.

Pour en revenir aux enfants, ils étaient toujours trés excités le soir de Noël. Luce leurs avait préparé, avec l'aide de Reborn et Aria, un magnifique repas de Noël: de la dinde, des gateaux de toutes sortes, des frites, de nombreuses pizzas, des tartes et enfin des glaces étaient au rendez-vous. Tous riaient aux éclats autour du buffet et s'amusaient. Il faut dire qu'ils fêtaient aussi l'arrivé d'une nouvelle pensionnaire.

La petite Chrome en l'occurence était arrivée deux jours plus tôt à l'orphelinat. La pauvre petite avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture...

Dans l'accident, cette derniére y avait également laissé l'un de ses yeux. Quant à ses organes, ils ont été gravement endomagé, la rendant trés fragile. Sa tante n'ayant pas voulu d'elle à cause de sa trop grande fragilité, l'a rejeté et maltraité avant que Luce ne la reprenne.

"L'adoption de celle-ci n'allait pas être facile..." avait pensé Luce ce jour-ci.

- Oncle Reborn! Oncle Reborn! Criait Dino en revenant des toilettes. Ce dernier se prit un violent coup de poing du dit "Oncle Reborn" sur la tête pour avoir précédé son prénom de "Oncle".

Dino était agé de cinq ans environ et avait été abandonné à la naissance. Ses parents étaient beaucoup trop pauvres pour s'occuper de lui et à leurs grand regret, ils ont du le laisser à l'orphelinat.

Dino était le petit préféré de Reborn.

- Aieuh!

Dans le bon ou dans le mauvais sens...

- VOIIIIII! C'est bien fait pour toi! Se moqua Squalo, son meilleur ami agé du même age, avant de se prendre un coup semblable à celui de Dino par Aria.

- Arrête de crier! Tu vas reveiller Chrome! Le réprimenda t-elle.

Squalo était arrivé à l'orphelinat quelques mois avant Dino. Ce dernier avait perdu sa mére à la naissance et son pére ne voulant pas s'occuper de lui, l'avait donné à l'orphelinat. "Sans regrets" avait-il ajouté avant de donner son fils à Luce et de s'en aller. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas voir la "chose", comme il le décrivait, qui avait tué sa femme et détruit sa vie. Il ne voulait même pas le toucher ni le regarder, comme si... c'était le plus abominable de tous les monstres.

D'ailleurs, il s'était enfuit comme un lâche par la suite...

- Désolé... Murmura Squalo aussi silencieusement qu'il le pût.

- Il y a un bébé qui pleure On... Reborn-san. Continua Dino en mettant ses mains sur sa tête, de peur de prendre un autre coup.

Et ni une, ni deux, Squalo se prit un autre coup de la part d'Aria.

- Et bien voila! Tu l'as reveillé! Tu es fier maintenant?!

- VOIIIII! Je n'ai rien fait!

Reborn soupira tandis que Luce se précipitait dans la pièce du fond, pour vérifier si la nourrissone s'était en effet reveillé ou pas. Elle sourit avant de repartir lorsqu'elle vit que la petite fille dormait toujours à point fermé.

- Elle dort. Dit-elle simplement en revenant dans le salon.

- Moi je n'entends rien... Commenta Reborn.

- Moi non plus. Confia Squalo. Dino devient fou!

Dino s'enerva.

- Je ne suis pas fou! On entend un bébé qui pleure dans les toilettes des garçons!

- Dame-Dino! Se moqua un enfant.

- Je ne suis pas Dame! Repliqua ce dernier.

- Dame! Dame! Se moquérent d'autres enfants.

Puis Dino vira au rouge.

- Je dis la vérité! Je ne mens jamais!

- VOOIII! Menteur! Tu es un menteur de premiére!

- SQUALO!

Puis les deux garçons commencérent à ce battre sous le regard desesperé de Reborn. Il finit néanmoins par intervenir aprés avoir transformé son fidèle Léon en pistolet.

- Silence vous deux! Dit-il le regard menaçant, tout en pointant son revolver vers nos deux phenoménes (qui se calmérent d'office).

Puis tous les enfants de l'orphelinat se moquérent de Dino.

Aria quant à elle se contenta de soupirer.

- Eh bien! Qu'elle ambiance! Souria Luce.

Aria se mit à rire.

- Je vais aller vérifier, on ne sait jamais. Notre petit Dino n'a jamais eu l'air aussi sur de lui...

- Tss... Laisse Luce, je vais y aller...

Alors que Reborn allait se diriger vers les toilettes des garçons pour vérifier les dire de Dino, un détail l'interpella. La petite Haru, agée de seulement un an, se précipitait à vive allure à la fenétre et se mit à répéter en frappant cette derniére avec sa cuillére.

- Bébé pleure! Bébé pleure!

Toute l'orphelinat se tût sous la surprise. C'était les premiers mots de la petite Haru.

Et sous l'effet du silence, Luce entendit en effet les pleures d'un bébé.

- Chut! Attendez... Dit-elle avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. Aria la suivit.

- Et bien voila! Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas fou! S'exclama Dino tout fier d'avoir enfin raison.

Aucun des enfants n'osérent répliquer. Pour eux Dame-Dino qui avait raison, s'était comme... un miracle.

- Ouais n'en rajoute pas trop Dame-Dino... Commentérent Reborn et Squalo en même temps.

Et ce dernier se vexa pour la eniéme fois de la soirée avant de trébucher sur une chaise et de faire rire toute la salle.

Haru quant à elle était toute fière.

- Haru a trouvé Bébé! Hi hi hi! Cria t-elle pour elle-même.

La petite Haru avait perdu son pére, peu avant sa naissance, en mer. Quant à sa mére, elle était tellement ravagé par le chagrin d'avoir perdu son mari qu'elle en était tombé malade et mourut peu de temps aprés la naissance de sa fille. Haru était une petite fille joyeuse qui rigolait et souriait presque tout le temps.

Alors que le salon se remettait de ses emotions, Aria et Luce ouvrirent en même temps les portes d'entrées de l'orphelinat et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Alors qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage dehors, il y avait un petit panier d'osier posait juste devant leurs portes. Le panier contenait bien evidemment la source de tous ces cris: un bébé. Luce prit le bébé derechef dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer tandis qu'Aria fouillait le panier à la recherche d'un moindre indice sur l'identité de l'enfant.

- Mon dieu! Mais qui a bien pu t'abandonner ici dans cette tempête mon pauvre enfant?! Demanda Luce, plus pour elle-même, qu'à l'enfant. C'est honteux!

- Il y a une lettre maman...

- Encore heureux! S'exclama Luce indignée.

Puis Aria s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe rouge vif:

- _Bonsoir..._

_Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous révéler les raisons qui m'ont poussés à abandonner cet enfant, ni ma véritable identité._

_Tout ce que je peux vous assurer, c'est que cet abandon était inévitable. Je devais le faire bien malgré moi pour le bonheur et l'avenir de mon fils, je ne pouvais plus m'occuper de lui._

_Promettez-moi, je vous en conjure, de prendre bien soin de lui. _

_Je l'aime énormément, sachez-le._

_Il y a de l'argent pour vous sous la couverture et des vétements pour lui._

_Mon fils s'appel Enma. Si il faut lui donner un nom de famille, alors appelez-le Kozato. Il est agé de seulement quelques mois._

_Enma, si tu lis cette lettre un jour, saches que je t'aime et qu'ou que j'ailles, je penserai toujours à toi. Mais je t'en conjure, ne cherches pas à me retrouver. Jamais. _

_Je serai deja probablement morte de toutes façon. _

_Prends bien soin de toi, fais-toi des amis et vis ta vie comme tu le souhaiteras. Je prierai tous les jours pour que tu sois heureux dans cet orphelinat et dans ta futur famille._

_Je t'aime._

_Ta mére._

Alors que le bébé se calmait enfin dans les bras de Luce, Aria remit la lettre dans son enveloppe.

- Et bien Enma. Tu vas faire la joie de toute l'orphelinat! Dit soudainement Luce en tachant d'ignorer la situation de l'enfant du mieux que possible. Tu seras leurs cadeau de noël surprise.

- Il vaudrais mieux garder la lettre caché jusqu'à son adoption... Murmura Aria.

Cependant, alors que les deux femmes allaient retourner dans le salon, un nouveau cri d'enfant survint. Ou plutot deux cris. On aurait dit qu'un chat criait en écho avec un enfant.

- Tu as entendu ça maman? Demanda Aria à sa mére, surprise. Cette derniére lui fît signe de la tête que oui et Aria courut dehors afin de trouver la source des nouveaux cris.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. En effet, prés d'un arbre se tenait un autre panier d'osier.

Cependant cette fois-ci, il était protégé par les flammes d'un lionceau à ses côtés.

"Une boite arme?" Se demandait Aria.

- C'est... Murmura Aria reconnaissant le lionceau en question.

Le lionceau dans un cris de soulagement eteignit ses flammes avant de disparaitre soudainement.

Aria courut jusqu'à l'enfant, qu'elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se mit, tout comme Enma, à rechercher une quelconque lettre ou message de la part de ses parents. Elle finit par trouver une enveloppe ambre au fond du panier, marqué d'un cachet qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Au dos de l'enveloppe était inscrit:

_"Pour la famille Giglio Nero._

_A lire en privé."_

Elle reconnue derechef l'écriture d'une de ses vieilles connaissances mais se tut et cacha l'enveloppe dans l'une de ses poches. Mieux valait la lire avec son pére et sa mére, c'était plus prudent. Elle y trouva également , tout comme Enma, tout ce qu'il fallait à un bébé et de l'argent. Le second indice qu'elle trouva sur l'identité de l'enfant était l'un des demi-anneaux Vongola; celui du ciel, ainsi qu'un anneau en forme de lionceau. Qui était donc cet enfant pour posséder l'un des plus grand trésors de la famille la plus imposante du monde?

L'enfant quant à lui devait avoir à peu prés l'age d'Enma et Chrome tout au plus. Il avait les cheveux châtains toute en bataille et des yeux couleurs noisettes.

Alors qu'elle remettait l'enfant dans son panier aprés l'avoir calmé, un autre détail lui frappa l'esprit. En effet, sur la couverture de l'enfant avait été brodé un nom à la main, ainsi que le nombre vingt-sept.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lisait-elle. Tu t'appels Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est-ce-pas? Lui demanda t-elle avec un immense sourire aux lévres. Eh bien! Bienvenue à la maison, Tsunayoshi-kun!

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors? On continue? XD Reviews?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire des reproches sur cette fic si vous en avez, ça m'aidera à l'améliorer et s'il-vous-plait dites-le moi si voyez des fautes d'orthographes quelque part, please.**

**Ciao-Ciao!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Orphelins

**Ciaossu!**

**Titre: Au pays de Tsunayoshi!**

**Auteur: Linkless-Rena-Chan**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Vous connaissez tous la chanson, hein? Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée d'avoir fait cette fanfiction et tout le tralala.**

**Pairings: Hé hé hé! Essayez donc un peu de deviner!**

**Alors, pour commencer, j'ai un peu corrigé le prologue il y a quelques jours pour les personnes qui l'ont lu dés sa sortie (je recorrigerai également ce chapitre qui, j'en suis certaine, est trés certainement bourré de fautes). Je tenais également à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui m'ont ajoutées à leurs favories, cela m'a fait enormément plaisir. ****Et puis que dire, je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long dans une de mes fanfictions!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes en espérant que cela vous plaira! XD**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Orphelins.**_

_Neuf ans s'étaient écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Tsuna et Enma à l'orphelinat de l'Arcobaleno._

C'était dimanche. Et qui dit dimanche, dit grâce matinée, c'est trés bien connue. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi diable, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, leur professeur et tuteur Reborn venait-il reveiller les pauvres enfants de l'orphelinat de l'Arcobaleno à six heures et demi du matin?

- Chaos! Debout tout le monde! C'est l'heure de se lever! Hurla-il dès l'aube dans les nombreux couloirs de l'orphelinat.

Logiquement le dimanche, pour la majorité des citoyens, c'est le jour de repos! Pas de magasins d'ouverts, pas d'école...

Et bien pour eux non! Le dimanche, c'était un jour comme les autres! Un jour ou de temps en temps des adultes venaient pour épier leurs quotidiens!

- Léve-toi Dame-Tsuna! S'enerva Reborn en frappant la tête du dit Tsuna avec un marteau en plastique vert (qui n'était autre que Léon si vous ne l'aviez pas reconnue (au passage, les enfants ne faites jamais ça chez vous!)).

A cause du coup donné par Reborn, Tsuna ne manqua pas de tomber du lit (en emportant au passage sa magnifique couverture marron), ce qui ne manqua pas (à cause du bruit et de son fidéle: "HIIIIIIIIIIII! REBORN!") de reveiller deux autres habitants de la chambre.

- HIIIIII! Reborn! Ca fait mal! Se plaignit notre petit chatain adoré aprés s'être magnifiquement cassé la figure.

- C'est deja l'heure...? Gémit Enma Kozato en se frottant les yeux (il occupait le lit qui était au dessus de celui du chatain).

- Ouais... apparement... Bailla Naito Lonchamps (qui lui occupait le lit du dessus, en face de celui d'Enma). J'ai faim...

Vous l'aurez vite compris, il valait mieux prendre les lits du dessus à l'orphelinat, puisque ceux qui avaient la malchance de dormir en bas pendant le reveil-Reborn avaient toujours droit à un bref contact avec le marteau-Léon de ce dernier.

- C'est de ta faute Dame-Tsuna! Tu n'avais qu'à te lever à l'heure comme tout le monde...

Puis le regard assassin de Reborn se tourna vers le dernier endormie de la chambre, à savoir Dino Haneuma, qui ronflait, sans géne, de plus en plus fort.

- Ceci sera mon unique avertissement Baka-Dino. Debout! Fit Reborn en transformant, cette fois-ci, son fidéle Léon en pistolet.

- HIIIIIIIII! Reborn! Ne pointes pas ton pistolet magique sur Dino-nii! Hurlait Tsuna alors qu'Enma et Naito sortaient aussi discretement que rapidement que possible de la pauvre chambre.

Les pauvres... leur toit était deja troué...

- Urusai Tsunaze! Ton tour viendra alors attends un petit peu. Repliqua Reborn avec un sourire plus que sadique.

- HIIIIII! Fit ce dernier en se collant le plus possible contre le mur et en se cachant sous sa couette.

Reborn était vraiment traumatisant, surtout au réveil.

- Hmm...Squalo...

Tiens? Il rêve de Squalo. Serait-il possible que ...

- Humm... Squalo... Tsuna a fait pipi au lit... Va demander à Reborn de nettoyer... S'il-te-plait... Murmura Dino pendant son sommeil.

Ah merde! Fausse alerte...

Puis ce pauvre Dino se prit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de la part du dit Reborn pour lui avoir manqué de respect (ce qui le fit sortir de son sommeil d'office). Reborn nettoyer quelque chose?! Non mais quelle idée!

- Re... Re... Reborn?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais deja là?! Demanda bêtement Dino en ayant enfin prit conscience qu'il était aux portes de la mort.

- Squalo a quitté l'orphelinat l'année derniére Baka-Dino! Repliqua Reborn assez enervé en pointant son revolver vers le front de son éléve.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Fit Dino en sautant de son... pardon, en tombant de son lit pour tenter de s'enfuir à la vue du revolver qui était deja pointé sur lui depuis dix bonnes minutes deja.

- Voila ce qu'il t'attendra si toi aussi tu decide de rester ici jusqu'à tes quatorze ans, Dame-Tsuna.

- HIIIIIIIII! Fit ce dernier en tremblotant comme une petite feuille sans défense.

- Pi... Pitié...

- Voila ce qui arrive lorsque l'on est le plus vieux de l'orphelinat et que l'on ne respecte pas les régles. Je vais te mordre à mort!

(NDA: Non, je plaisante. Reborn n'a pas dit la derniére phrase de sa replique... si c'était le cas, on m'aurait deja mordue à mort... HIIIIIII! Hibari-sama! Aie...! Bon, ok, reprenons...)

- HIIIII! Cria Tsuna en prenant ses jambes à son cou. SAUVEZ-MOI!

- HIIII! Frérot! Ne m'abandonne pas à mon triste sort! Furent les derniéres paroles de Dino avant de se faire massacrer par son tueur... ou tuteur... enfin peu importe.

Paix à son âme...

C'était astucieux de la part de Reborn de reveiller Tsuna en premier, car il savait d'office que les cris de terreur du petit chatain allait reveiller toute la maison. Puis que dire de Naito qui mettait de l'ambiance partout ou il allait quand il était un peu plus reveillé.

Reborn ne faisait rien de mal; il les preparait à la dure réalité de la vie (car on ne fait pas ce que l'on veut dans cette derniére malheureusement).

Et puis se lever tôt pour aller travailler était le plus indispensable selon lui.

De plus, moins ils se plairont à l'orphelinat, plus ils feront tout pour en sortir et plus vite ils auront une nouvelle famille. L'objectif de Reborn en definitive était de leurs apprendre toutes les difficultés de la vie, afin de les préparer à toutes les éventualitées possible qu'ils auront probablement à affronter dans le futur.

Et puis comme c'était lui qui était en charge de leurs educations, il n'allait tout de même pas y aller de mains mortes! (et Luce étant un peu trop maman gateaux avec eux, un peu de sévérité ne pouvait pas leurs faire de mal).

- Tu as cinq minutes pour faire tes valises. Une personne désire t'adopter Dame-Dino.

- HEINNNNNN?! Mais je... Commença Dino, perplexe.

Cependant, il ne pût jamais terminer sa phrase, car une balle vint se planter dans le mur à cinq centimétres de sa tête.

- Chaos! Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications! Ceci est un ordre de ton professeur particulier Dame-Dino. Obeis! Ton futur pére adoptif viendra te chercher à quatorze heure trentre et comme c'est un de mes vieux amis, tu n'as pas intérêt à arriver en retard ou à te faire ridiculiser.

- Mais...

- Inutile de négocier, les papiers sont deja signé Dame-Dino. Dépéche-toi! Repliqua Reborn d'un ton menaçant. Tu vas être adopté par mon vieil ami Bronco Cavalonne et devenir l'unique héritier de cette même famille mafieuse. Il t'a personnellement choisis, saches-le. Il est trés malade et ne peut pas avoir d'enfant... et la famille Cavalonne va trés vite avoir besoin d'un nouveau boss. Il m'a aussi engagé pour que je t'endurcisse jusqu'à tes quinze ou tu prendras définitivement la tête de la famille.

* * *

- HIIIIIII! Enma! Naito! Attendez-moi! Hurlait Tsuna dans les couloirs du vieux batiment, alors que les cris de Dino, eux, commençaient à peine raisonner dans la chambre.

- Le pauvre... Murmura Enma. C'est pour ça que je préfére dormir en haut.

- Le coup qu'il t'a mis n'empéche Tsuna! C'était trop fort! Commenta Naito.

A ces mots, Tsuna se vexa car il n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de lui lorsqu'il venait de se faire ridiculiser par Reborn.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Naito-kun! J'ai eu trés mal moi...

Naito était arrivé il y a environ trois ans à l'orphelinat. Il avait le même age que Tsuna et Enma, mais nul ne connaissait son histoire personnel.

Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs tout son opposé! Naito parlait à tout le monde, il était optimiste dans tout ce qu'il faisait (même si il ne faisait que des catastrophes), il était bavard, avait du succés auprés des filles (les moches uniquement mais bon...), il était bon en sport, en art, en musique (pour ne pas parler des matiéres scolaires importantes bien évidemment), alors que Tsuna et Enma pas du tout.

Tsuna avait peur de tout. Il était maladroit, malchanceux, nul en cours, nul en sport, il était petit (la même taille que Naito et Enma cependant) et n'avait aucun succés auprés des filles. D'ailleurs les orphelins lui donnaient tout un tas de surnoms bizarre, notamment Dame-Tsuna, Tsunaze, Tsunabruti, Baka-Tsuna ou encore Dame-Dino n°2... Mais son pire complexe restait le fait qu'il ressemblait dangeureusement à une fille, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, d'ou les nombreuses moqueries des autres à son égard.

Enma de son côté était tout aussi maladroit et tout aussi nul dans toutes les matiéres scolaires que Tsuna. Il n'avait pas non plus eut droit à plus de succés que lui auprés de la gente féminine (et ne parlons même pas de sa taille et de son poid qui étaient exactement les même que ceux de Tsuna. Même leurs gouts étaient quasiment identiques).

Il était cependant beaucoup plus discret et pessimiste que ce dernier et ne s'habillait d'ailleurs que de noir depuis qu'il pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait porter (deja gothique à neuf ans?). Mais son pire complexe restait la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux qui étaient rouge-sang et qui avaient de fortes tendance à effrayer pas mal d'enfants à l'orphelinat, l'amenant même parfois (à l'instar de Tsuna dont la couleur des yeux passait de la couleur noisette à l'ambre lorsqu'il s'enervait vraiment), à se faire frapper par ses camarades.

A l'orphelinat, il avait été surnommé "Looser Enma" par ses camarades.

- Tsuna-saaaaaannnnn! Hurla Haru à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle était accompagnée de la petite Chrome.

- Bonjour... Murmura cette derniére.

- Haru! Chrome-san! S'exclama Tsuna surprit.

Puis les deux petites filles rejoignirent rapidement le groupe de garçons.

- Tsuna-san! Tu as encore enervé Reborn-san! Ce n'est pas bien!

- Tu aurais du voir comment Reborn l'a fait tomber du lit ce matin! Se moqua Naito , encore à moitié mort de rire.

Tsuna de son côté se vexait encore un peu plus. Pourquoi diable, fallait-il toujours que Naito rapporte toutes les gaffes que la chatain commettait aux autres membres de son groupe d'amis?!

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi et Dino qui prenons?! Je suis sur que Reborn-san nous deteste!

Puis toutes les personnes présentent dans le couloir se mirent à rire à l'exception du petit chatain.

- Ce n'est pas drôle! S'enerva-t-il.

- Ne te plains pas! Commenta Naito, toujours aussi mort de rire. Avant Dino prenait pour vous deux!

- Naito-san... Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de Tsuna-san... Repliqua la petite Chrome en rougissant.

Enfin une qui prenait la defense de Tsuna dans ce monde hostile est cruel!

- Merci Chrome-san! Pleurnicha Tsunayoshi en se jetant dans ses bras. Enfin une véritable amie qui arrive à comprendre ce que je ressens au quotidien!

- Mais... ce n'est rien... Rougit cette derniére.

- Hahi! Chrome-chan! Arrête de faire du charme à mon Tsuna-san! Hurla Haru en les séparant (ce qui fit gravement rougirent les deux interessés au passage).

- Désolé, Haru-san! S'exclamérent ces deux derniers en même temps.

Puis Naito se mit à pouffer de rire jusqu'à rencontrer durement le sol en s'étouffant avec sa salive.

- Je suis d'avis pour qu'on l'abandonne ici... Murmura Tsuna.

- C'est une trés bonne idée. Confia un Enma impassible avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la cantine. Je suis beaucoup trop affamé pour m'occuper d'un cas comme celui-ci...

- ... Fût la reponse hyper-construite de Chrome en rougissant. Désolé, Naito-san...

- Hahi! Attendez-moi!

- Merci... Murmura un Naito KO (qui fût au passage pietiné par les quatres autres personnes présentent dans le couloir, ainsi que par beaucoup d'autres orphelins qui passaient par là, notament les nombreuses ex de l'interressé).

* * *

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, ils ne furent pas étonné de voir qu'un bon nombre d'enfants avaient deja fini de dejeuner. Heureusement pour eux, Reborn n'avait pas l'air dans avoir fini avec Dino.

- Je vais chercher une table. Cria Haru pour elle-même.

- Grand-fréres! Chrome-oneechan! Hurlérent la petite Uni et Fuuta en même temps en se jetant dans les bras de Tsuna pour Fuuta et de Chrome pour Uni.

- Vous avez bien dormi? Demanda le "petit-Fuuta-tout-mignon-à-croquer".

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir bien dormi?" Se demanda Tsuna, encore à moitié dans les vappes suite à son reveil brutal.

- Trés bien Fuuta-kun! Et vous deux? Repondit Enma en souriant au deux enfants, agés maintenant de six ans.

- Vouiiii! Hurla la petite Uni à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Uni-chan a dormie avec son papi et sa mamie!

Uni était la fille unique d'Aria Giglio Nero (cependant personne ne connaissait l'indentité de son pére géniteur).

Voila maintenant sept ans qu'Aria avait succédé à sa mére à la tête de la famille Giglio Nero. Malheureusement, comme son travail de marraine de la mafia la surchargait enormément, elle avait preféré confier la garde de sa fille à ses parents, temporérement. Pour d'étranges raisons, elle avait preféré garder l'existence de sa fille secréte à la mafia...

Quant à Fuuta, c'était un enfant qui avait intégré l'orphelinat que trés recemment.

Un enfant non désiré par ses parents...

* * *

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de dejeuner, ils allérent tous se preparer afin de faire bonne impression devant leurs possibles familles d'acceuils.

C'était le genre de situation que redouté le plus Enma et Tsuna en l'occurence. Des inconnues venaient presque châque jour pour les observer dans leurs intimités et les juger. Un peu comme quand des personnes viennent dans une animalerie pour s'acheter un animal domestique.

Ces jours-là, il fallait tout faire pour se faire acheter en sommes...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Enma? Demanda Tsuna a son camarade de chambre.

- Rien... je me disais juste qu'un de ces jour... nous aussi on devra se séparer...

Tsuna réfléchit un instant avant de repondre.

- Pas si on fait tout notre possible pour que cela n'arrive pas.

- Hein...? Comment ça? Demanda le rouquin surpris.

- Toi non plus tu ne veux plus perdre l'un de tes frére ou l'une de tes soeur, n'est-ce-pas? Alors la seule chose que l'on peut faire pour rester tous ensemble, c'est de tout faire pour que l'on ne soit pas adopté, voila!

- Hein?! En restait bouche-bée Chrome Dokuro.

- Hahi! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, Tsuna-san?! Tu ne comptes pas te faire adopter?

- Tsuna-nii! Tu es vraiment sérieux? Demanda Fuuta, légérement inquiet.

- Je suis sérieux. J'ai fait cette promesse avec Dino-niisan lorsque Squalo-niisan est partie: "Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne quitte pas cet orphelinat l'un sans l'autre! C'est compris?". Voilà, c'est tout.

- Hahi! Mais si vous faites cela, vous allez ruiner la reputation de l'orphelinat de Dame Luce! TOUS les enfants de l'orphelinat ont été adopté avant d'atteindre leur quinze ans!

Puis Tsuna se mit soudainement à rire.

- Et bien... on n'aura qu'à demander à Madame Luce si nous pouvons intégrer la famille Giglio Nero! Ou alors on pourra lui proposer de travailler avec elle à l'orphelinat!

- Tu veux travailler avec ma maman ou avec ma mamie, Tsuna-nii? Demanda Uni inocemment en souriant. Dans ce cas là, Uni-chan est d'accord! Comme ça, Uni-chan aura toujours son grand-frére avec elle!

Puis le groupe de personne resta bouche-bée.

- Vous étes complétement fou! S'exclama Naito en rentrant dans la salle commune (il a enfin ressucité!). Si Reborn apprend que vous avez fait une telle promesse, vous allez vous faire punir à coup sur!

- Et alors? Demanda Tsuna inocemment. Nous sommes toujours punis Dino-niisan et moi.

Personne n'osait répliquer là-dessus et Naito soupira.

- Je te suis... Murmura Enma.

Choqués, toutes les personnes présentes se tournérent desormais vers Enma.

- Hein?! Hurla Naito hors de lui. Mais vous étes tous complétement cinglé ma parole! Reborn va tous vous tuer si il entend ça!

- Hahi! Non Enma! Pas toi aussi! S'exclamais Haru au bord de l'évanouissement.

- S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi a quoi ca sert d'espérer avoir une famille qui ne vient jamais, hein?! Tous, ils me dégoute! Ces gens là viennent chercher un enfant comme si ils venaient se chercher un petit animal de compagnie! Comment peut-on choisir entre un enfant et un autre, hein?! C'est toujours les plus beau et les plus forts qui sont les chanceux ici! Certains viennent même ici exprés dans le but de se moquer de nous, j'en suis sur! En neuf ans, ni moi, ni Tsuna n'avons été convoqué par aucune des familles d'accueils qui passaient par là et nous vivons trés bien comme cela! S'enerva Enma.

- Enma... Murmurait Tsuna.

- Vouuuuiiii! Enma-nii va rester avec Uni-chan aussi! S'enthousiasma la petite fille.

- Mais... Murmura Chrome.

- Si Tsuna-nii et Enma-nii restent ici, alors Fuuta-kun veut rester ici aussi!

- Ah non Fuuta! Oh la la... mais vous me donnez une de ces migraines... Rala Naito à bout de nerf. Croyez-moi, vous allez tous regretter vos paroles un de ces jours! Parce qu'aprés vos quinze, ces plus des familles d'acceuils qui vont venir pour vous adopter, mais le travail!

- Et alors? Demanda Tsuna à son ami. Le travail ne me dérange pas si je peux rester ici avec tout le monde!

- Hahi! Mais vous étes vraiment sérieux en plus!

- Bien sur que nous le sommes! S'enerva Enma. Si cet endroit ne veut plus de nous et bien nous irons chercher une nouvelle maison tous ensemble!

- Vous étes fous... mais complétement fous... Continua Naito pour lui-même.

- Non, ils ne sont pas fou! Uni-chan, elle, est trés heureuse! Confia la petite fille le sourire aux lévres.

- Fuuta-kun veut rester avec Tsuna-nii!

Naito crut que les personnes qu'il fréquentait au quotidien allaient lui faire perdre la tête.

- Mais vous étes... Raahhhh! Laissez tomber! Abondonna ce dernier à bout de nerfs. Et c'est moi que l'on traite de cas desesperé aprés...

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi!

Soudain, plusieurs enfants rentrérent dans la salle.

- Nosaru-kun...? Murmura Chrome.

- C'est notre but d'être adopté et c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Madame Luce fait tout pour nous donner cette chance et la rejeter serait lui faire du tord! Vous y pensez un peu à ça, Dame-Tsuna! Looser Enma!

Ces deux derniers s'enervérent.

- Et alors quoi? Tu prefére rester ici à te bercer avec de faux espoir d'adoption Nosaru! Nous, nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi ici, nous n'avons pas tous eut droit à des entretiens avec des familles qui s'interressaient à nous, tu vois! Toi aussi tu es là depuis ta naissance, non? Et regarde-toi! En huit ans, personne n'a jamais voulue de toi non-plus!

- Peut-être, mais moi, je ne suis pas Dame comme toi, Tsunaze!

Là, s'en était trop pour Tsuna qui s'apprétait désormais à sauter à tout moment à la gorge de Nosaru. Il fût néanmoins stoppé par Enma qui prit la parole à sa place.

- Madame Luce est celle qui nous a élevé comme ses propres enfants! Je suis sur qu'elle comprendra si on lui explique et si elle songe un temps soit peu à notre bonheur! Elle est comme notre mére à tous et une mére doit toujours songer au bonheur de ses enfants avant tout! N'ai-je pas raison?

Nosaru réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiser.

- Oui certes...

- Oui, mais Luce n'est pas ta mére! ni la notre! c'est celle d'Aria-san! Repliqua un enfant. Mais oui, tu as bien raison, personne ne voudra jamais d'un enfant tel que toi, sale Looser!

Enma resta bouche-bée face à la replique de l'enfant en question.

- Je...

- Hé! Uni-chan t'interdis de traiter Enma-nii de Looser! S'enerva Uni.

- La ferme Uni! Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir de parents, alors tais-toi! S'enerva un autre enfant.

- Hé! Ne parle pas comme ça à Uni-chan! Intervint Fuuta à son tour.

- Si tu en veux une de mére, Looser Enma, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire! Repliqua une fillette de la bande.

Puis les yeux de Tsuna virérent à l'ambre.

- Tss... maintenant je comprends pourquoi personne n'a jamais voulue d'eux!

- Mochida-sempai! S'enerva Chrome.

- Hahi!

- Hé arrête Mochida! Tu vas beaucoup trop loin là! S'enerva Naito à son tour.

Puis s'en fut trop pour Tsuna qui sauta au cou de ce pauvre Mochida en un quart de seconde.

- Tsuna-nii! Hurlérent Uni et Fuuta en echo.

- Tsuna-san! Criérent Chrome et Haru également en écho.

- Arrêtez tous les deux!

Naito, Enma et d'autres enfants arrivérent tant bien que mal à les séparer au bout de dix bonnes minutes de bagarre. Cepandant des filles un peu casse-pieds étaient deja allé prévenir Luce de la dispute. Cette derniére arriva derechef en colére avec les quelques adultes, probablement là pour adopter, avec qui elle discutait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?!

- C'est lui Madame! Fit Mochida en designant Tsuna du doigt.

- Oui, c'est vraix! C'est Dame-Tsuna Madame! Cria un orphelin

- Il a sauté sur Mochida-sempai! Argumenta un autre.

- Il lui a sauté au cou comme ça, sans raison! Continua une fillette.

- Tsunayoshi-kun! Est-ce qu'ils disent la vérité?

Puis pas mal d'enfants ricanérent dans la salle.

- Oui Madame Luce... mais...

C'était toujours comme ça.

- Dehors! Tu me fais honte! Le réprimenda-t-elle, ne désirant aucune explication supplémentaire. Et si nous n'avions pas d'invité, je t'aurais donné une gifle!

- Mais Madame... Commença Enma. C'est Mochida qui...

- Je vais sortir, Madame... Fit Tsuna sans rechigner.

- Tsuna-nii... Murmura Fuuta.

- Hahi! Mais Madame Luce c'est...!

- Grand-mére!

- Tss... laissez tomber vous tous... Murmura Naito.

"Luce ne croit toujours que la majorité des orphelins..." Rajouta-t-il dans ses pensés.

Puis Chrome tenta de suivre Tsuna mais Luce l'en empecha.

- Je veux que personne ne l'approche jusqu'à ce que sa punissions soit levé! Est-ce bien clair?!

- Oui... Murmura la petite fille.

Lorsque Tsuna passait le bas de la porte, il entendit les murmures des invités.

- Tu as vu cet enfant, chéri? Demanda un femme.

- Tss... si il y en a un comme ça, ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous pareil! Je préfére aller chercher un enfant ailleurs!

- Quel enfant si indiscipliné! Il fait honte à sa gouvernante! Comment peut-on être aussi égoiste et ingrat?!

Oui... c'était toujours comme ça...

* * *

Squalo avait eu de la chance lui. Alors que l'on pensait qu'il ne serait jamais adopté avec ses treize ans et son caractére de cochon, un escrimeur célébre était passé par là et l'avait pris avec lui.

Parce que Squalo avait le don de manier toutes les lames du monde à la perfection.

Mais Tsuna lui, n'avait aucun don particulier, il était chétif, médiocre, maladroit et les autres faisaient tout pour le rendre honteux devant les familles d'acceuil qui venaient pour choisir un enfant!

Pire: Il faisait honte à Luce et à l'orphelinat.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'espérer, c'était de ne pas perdre les personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Des gens comme Enma, Chrome, Uni, Fuuta, Dino, Naito, Haru, Madame Aria, Madame Luce et même Reborn!

Et puis il voulait également revoir cette femme qui venait à l'orphelinat chaque été depuis... il ne comptait plus les années...

Pourquoi elle non plus ne voulait-elle donc pas l'adopter?!

Parce que même si la moitié de l'orphelinat venait à le detester, lui l'aimait dans son intégralité. Et c'est pour cela qu'aprés avoir mit ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat, il fondit en larme.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit si bon à rien? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit la honte de l'orphelinat? La honte de Madame Luce? Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens qu'il aiment s'en aillent ou le detestent?

Puis soudain, alors que Tsunayoshi se relevait, son sixiéme sens fût mis en alerte.

Il allait se passer quelque chose, il le sentait...

Et son hyper-intuition se confirma alors que de la brume commençait à apparaitre autour de lui.

Pire, il sentait que quelqu'un l'observait!

Il se tourna la tête de gauche à droite vivement, jusqu'à se rendre compte que même l'orphelinat avait disparue.

- Qu'est-ce que?

- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Tu es punis Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Puis Tsuna tourna aussitôt la tête pour entre-voir une personne qu'il espérait ne pas revoir de si tôt en toute honnêteté. Voir même jamais...

* * *

- Ah! Enfin un peu de repos! Soupira Aria dans la cuisine de l'orphelinat. Je n'en pouvais plus!

- Allons! Pourquoi tu ne te ménage pas un peu? Demanda Luce à sa fille innocemment.

- Tss... Entre Gamma qui me gonfle avec ses papiers à remplir, la trahison de Genkishi et cette stupide dette à payer, je ne sais plus quoi faire... Tu as bien avertis les enfants de ne pas s'approcher de lui, n'est-ce-pas?

- Oui, oui! Ne t'inquiéte pas! Il n'y a aucun risque! Et puis tu sais, comment est ton pére! La premiére chose qu'il a apprit aux orphelins, c'est à se défendre!

- J'espére que tu as raison... ou est Uni?

- Tu l'a connais! Surement encore, en train de s'amuser! Et puis Skull, Colonello, Fong, Bronco et Lal Mirch ne devraient pas tarder eux non plus...

* * *

- G... Genkishi...-san?

- Tu vas me suivre bien sagement. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Mince... je n'ai pas pris mes bagues...!" S'exclama intérieurement Tsuna avant de prendre la fuite, au hasard, dans la brume épaisse qui l'entourait.

- Si tu crois pouvoir m'échapper, avorton...

Tsuna courut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'effondrer au sol à bout de soufle. Il espérait intérieurement avoir semé son assaillant, ce qui était tout simplement impossible (et il le savait), puisqu'il était sur son terrain.

- Tu as terminé? Demanda l'homme aux gros sourcils à l'enfant qui lui faisait face.

Ni une, ni deux, Genkishi tira violement Tsunayoshi par le bras (en lui arrachant un violent cris de douleur au passage), puis il mit son second bras autour de sa gorge afin de lui empecher toute échappatoire.

- La partie est fini.

Ce que Genkishi n'avait cependant pas prit en compte, c'était les dents acerées de l'enfant. Et Tsunayoshi, en une fraction de seconde vint planter vivement ses crocs dans le bras de son agresseur dans l'espoir de le faire lacher prise et de s'enfuir par la suite.

- Sale gosse! Hurla Genkishi en giflant Tsuna pour l'avoir mordu, ce qui le fit tomber au sol.

Cependant, suite au manque de concentration de l'illusioniste, une bréche se créa dans la brume épaisse.

- Merde! Jura l'illusioniste blessé.

Tsuna ne perdit pas de temps, une fois debarrassé des bras envahissants de son agresseur, il se releva vivement et fonca aussi vite qu'il le put vers la bréche qui venait de se former, sans jamais se retourner.

- Attends! Tss... sale môme... Disait Genkishi fou de rage. Quand je t'aurai rattraper, je te jure que... quoi?!

Genkishi n'avait pas prévue qu'une deuxiéme personne soit prise au piége dans sa brume...

- Qui es-tu?! Demanda Genkishi en s'enervant de plus en plus, de minute en minute.

- Je n'aime pas les illusionistes... surtout lorsqu'ils perturbent le calme et la sérénité de Namimori... et aussi...

- Toi?! S'étonna Genkishi à la vue de son interlocuteur.

- D'aprés le réglement intérieur de Namimori, t'es sourcils n'ont pas le droit d'être aussi gros. Je vais te mordre à mort!

* * *

"Enfin débarrassé..." Pensa Tsuna avant de s'effondrer dans l'herbe qui s'offait à lui. Son assaillant n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir suivie.

Mais pourquoi Genkishi s'était-il attaqué à lui? Il n'était pas le seul enfant à trainer dehors à cette heure si pourtant...

Ou alors il l'avait choisit au hasard... aprés tout, qui donc voudrait capturer un enfant aussi nul et malchanceux que lui? Un orphelin qui plus est.

Cette question n'arrêtait pas de hanter l'esprit du châtain, si bien qu'à bout de soufles, il finit par s'endormir. Genkishi l'avait surement prit pour cible parce qu'il savait qu'il était le plus faible et parce qu'il avait besoin d'une monnaie d'échange pour faire des négociations avec la famille Giglio Nero...

Ou pas...

C'était du moins l'explication la plus rationnelle qu'avait trouvé Tsuna pour expliquer sa situation...

En tout cas, en rentrant à l'orphelinat, il était sur de se faire égorger vif par Reborn pour s'être éloigné de l'orphelinat alors qu'il était supposé être punis...

Bah! Il avait l'habitude aprés tout.

* * *

- Dame Elena! Dame Elena! Venez vite! Il y a un enfant qui s'est effondré dans la forêt!

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors? On continue? N'hésitez pas à commenter cette fanfiction, que ce soit positivement ou négativement, j'accepte toutes vos remarques, ou à me poser des questions, si vous en avez, sur des choses que vous n'avez pas bien comprises (mais attention, je ne spoilerai pas! è_é).**

**Et surtout, surtout, dites-le moi, s'il-vous-plait, si jamais vous voyiez des fautes d'orthographe quelques part, que je les corrige rapidement!**

**Sur ce, ciao-ciao! XD**


	3. Chapitre 2: Rencontre

**Ciaossu!**

**Titre: Au pays de Tsunayoshi!**

**Auteur: Un folle avec un pseudo compliqué... C'est à dire moi, Linkless-Rena-chan.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Akira Amano, seul l'idée de faire cette fiction et le nom d'un personnage qui n'a pas été nommé par cette derniére m'appartiennent... Sinon le plan général de cette fic est principalement basé sur les mangas Reborn et Candy Candy qui ne m'appartiennent pas eux non plus...**

**Pairings: CHUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT! XD**

**Rating: T**

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Que dire? J'espére que vous avez tous eu une bonne rentrée des classes pour les plus jeunes d'entre-vous (Ha ha ha! ça n'a pas été mon cas T_T malheureusement. Non mais c'est quoi cet emploie du temps de ouf, sérieux? Je sais que c'est la terminale L, mais bon quand même!).**

**Bref!**

**Aprés, pour en revenir à cette fic, je vous avoue que pour une raison inconnue, j'ai éclaté de rire en écrivant le passage ou Tsuna mord Genkishi violement (Ha ha ha! Dans les dents Genkishi! Yahaaaaa! XD). Puis plus j'écris les brouillons de cette fic et plus je ne peux m'empécher de la comparer avec les histoires de Reborn et de Candy et voici ma conclusion: cette fic marie les deux histoires à merveille! (oui, oui, je suis trés fiére de moi, merci!)**

**Aussi, j'ai eu une idée, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Candy (c'est à dire surement les trois quarts d'entre-vous), je vais écrire au fur et à mesure des chapitres les points communs et ce qui différe entre les deux histoires (et surtout, qui joue le rôle de qui, en quelques sortes...). Ne lisez pas ce qu'il va suivre si vous prévoyez de regarder ou de lire Candy un jour (bon pour l'instant, le spoil est legé vu que je ne parle que des premiers chapitres de ma fiction):**

**Pour commencer, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour que vous compreniez que c'est Tsuna qui tient en quelque sorte le rôle de Candy dans cette histoire.**

**Pourquoi? Parce que ces deux personnages possédent trois points communs crucial pour cette histoire: tout d'abord, ils sont tous les deux les héros de leur histoire d'origine et ainsi toute l'histoire est centrée sur eux. La seconde, c'est que les deux personnages possédent un animal. Quant à la troisiéme, et bien c'est tout simplement à cause de leur malchance respective...**

**Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer le cas de Tsuna, mais Candy de son côté n'est pas vraiment mieux; deja elle est orpheline et en plus, du début à la fin, c'est elle qui se prend tout dans la tronche à la place des autres , parce que mademoiselle ne supporte pas de voir les autres plus malheureux qu'elle! Du coup, à la façon de Tsuna, cette derniére fait tout son possible pour les aider, quitte à être accusé à leurs place.**

**Ou alors, à l'instar de Tsuna, lorsque ce n'est pas elle qui s'en prend plein la tronche pour aider les autres, c'est d'autres personnes qui viennent lui pourir la vie volontairement! Je fais notament référence à Daniel (ou Neil, vous l'appelez comme vous voulez) et Eliza qui lui pourrissent la vie du début jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire (un peu à la Harry Potter avec Dragon Malefoy, mais en pire! Car je vous jure qu'ils vont jusqu'à la harceler du matin au soir juste pour la faire chier cette pauvre petite! Limite c'est leur but dans la vie; ils n'ont pas de vie! En se levant le matin, ils doivent se demander automatiquement: "Tiens, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour faire chier Candy aujourd'hui?"et non, là je vous jure que je n'exagére rien!). Bon, au moins Candy, elle, a le mérite de répliquer un peu, ELLE! (pas comme une certaine princesse insupportable du nom de Sarah par exemple, qui se prend tout dans la gueule mais qui ne réplique absolument jamais! C'est quoi! Est-ce-que c'est normal d'être maltraité à ce point là, d'aprés vous?)**

**Bref! Pour ce qui est du caractére de ces deux personnages... et bien, il faut bien avouer que Tsuna et Candy ne se ressemblent pas beaucoup. Tsuna est peureux, malchanceux, il faudra attendre x temps avant que son courage evolue, il est nul dans tout ce qu'il entreprend...etc... tandis que Candy et bien c'est un peu l'inverse; c'est un vraix garçon manqué qui défend toujours ses amis et qui ne manque pas de courage. Elle est trés determiné, doué dans beaucoup de domaines et elle ne se laisse pas vraiment marcher sur les pieds.**

**Cependant, si ces deux personnages se retrouvaient exactement dans les mêmes situations, je suis certaine que les deux réagiraient exactement de la même maniére, notament cette fameuse manie d'aider les autres, quitte à se faire accuser ou à mourir à leurs place. Puis ils ont aussi naïfs l'un que l'autre et ont en permanence le sourire (qui est légérement niais au passage) quand tout va bien et ont tendance à avoir un long soupir exageré quand tout va mal...**

**En ce qui concerne les autres personnages, et bien Enma et Chrome, quant à eux, tiennent plutôt le rôle d'Annie ici. Honnêtement, la personnalité d'Annie colle parfaitement aux deux personnages, puisque tous les trois sont trés discrets et ne parlent pas beaucoup... Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt Enma qui tient ce rôle puisqu'à l'instar d'Annie, qui a été trouvé par Mademoiselle Pony et Soeur Maria juste avant qu'elles ne découvrent Candy, Enma fût découvert au pied de la porte de l'orphelinat de l'Arcobaleno par Aria et Luce peu avant Tsuna...**

**Puis pour ce qui est de Chrome... et bien... vous verrez! (je pense que ceux qui connaissent l'histoire de Candy doivent deja avoir leur petite idée sur ce qu'il va se passer pour cette derniére, mais chut...!).**

**Pour les autres et bien comme cité plus haut, on peut considérer que Reborn, Aria et Luce tiennent en quelques sortes les rôles de Mademoiselle Pony et Soeur Maria. Dino de son côté tient plutôt le rôle de Tom (bien que la personne qui ait tapée sur la vitre dans le prologue soit Haru et non pas ce dernier qui l'a juste entendu des pleures).**

**Pour ce qui est des autres personnages qui vivent à l'orphelinat, à l'exception de Fuuta (et encore, ce n'est qu'un petit rôle dans l'histoire de Candy... mais j'ai oublié le nom du gosse...), on ne peut pas les comparer aux personnages de l'histoire de Candy... ou du moins, pas pour l'instant pour certains (mais ce sont tout de même TOUS des personnages TRES important dans cette fanfiction).**

**Le dernier rôle dont je peux vous parler (parce que celui-là est evident) et celui de Natsu qui tient en quelques sortes le rôle de Capucin ici (le Raton-Laveur de Candy dans l'anime)... même si je n'ai encore jamais vu Capucin lancer des flammes...**

**Puis bon, pour ce qui est du scénario de cette fanfiction en lui-même, il a pour l'instant plutôt bien respecté l'histoire de Candy, à quelques exeptions près, qui sont les suivantes: Candy n'avait pas de vraix conflits avec les orphelins de la maison de Pony, si ce n'est avec Tom avec qui elle se disputait fréquemment et encore (ce qui va à l'opposé de Tsuna, puisque ce dernier voit Dino comme son grand-frére). Et puis bien evidemment, vous vous en doutez, il n'y a jamais eu cette histoire de flamme, de boite-arme et autre dans l'histoire de Candy, ni même de combat digne de ce nom et d'ailleurs, personne n'a jamais essayé d'enlever cette derniére lorsqu'elle était encore à l'orphelinat...**

**Puis vient ce chapitre ou plusieurs personnages vont faire leur apparition...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre.**

Il faisait un temps splendide en cette belle aprés-midi d'été.

Quoi de mieux pour Elena, que de siroter une bonne boisson fraiche à l'extérieur de sa villa?

- Le ciel est magnifique aujourd'hui! Tu ne trouves pas Shiro?

Puis la denommé Shiro se retourna vers sa maitresse avant de regarder le ciel à son tour.

- Splendide, madame! Repondit cette derniére avec un visage pétillant. Dites-moi, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour aller vous promener un peu, My Lady?

Elena refléchit un instant avant d'accepter. Même si elle était malade, un peu d'exercice ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal!

Et puis depuis la mort récente de sa fille deux ans auparavant, son mari ne la laissait plus beaucoup sortir de chez elle... du moins, pas toute seule...

- Cette forêt est magnifique! Vous ne trouvez pas, My Lady!

Shiro était la dame de compagnie d'Elena. C'était une ancienne pianiste qui, ironiquement, souffrait de la même maladie que cette derniére.

- Oui. Murmura la jeune femme. Trés belle...

Soudain, un bruit survint prés des deux femmes et sous le choc, Elena stoppa sa marche pour regarder à droite et à gauche. Quant à Shiro...

_- Dame Elena! Dame Elena! Venez vite! Il y a un enfant qui s'est effondré dans la forêt! _Hurla la domestique en se précipitant à vive allure vers le jeune garçon qu'elle venait de découvrir.

* * *

- Haaaaaaa! Enfin arrivé! Soupira Skull en s'asseyant négligemment sur une chaise de la cuisine. Deux heures de voiture, c'était éprouvant!

Puis ce dernier fût brutalement frappé par sa voisine de table.

- A qui la faute! C'est toi qui demandais au chauffeur de s'arrêter toutes les dix minutes pour aller vomir! S'enerva Lal Mirch, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Hé hé hé! Riait Luce à ses côtés. Vous avez fait bon voyage au moins?

- Trés bon voyage. Répéta sans plus d'explications Fong en sirotant sa tasse de thé. Même si en général, je prefére les marches à pied plutôt que les voyages en voiture. C'est beaucoup plus... tranquille...

- C'est beaucoup plus calme, en effet. Confirma Aria de son côté.

- Vraiment? Demanda Reborn à sa fille tout en sirotant sa tasse de café noir. Moi, j'ai toujours preféré les longues balades en voiture...

- Moi je prefére de loin le train! Intervint Luce à son tour.

- Vous allez débattre encore longtemps à ce sujet? Demanda Colonello, ses pieds posés négligemmentsur la table. Tout le monde sait que les balades dans les airs sont les meilleurs!

- Non. Repliqua derechef Reborn.

- Si.

- Non. Fît Reborn en donnant un coup de boule à Colonello.

- Si! En fît de même Colonello... puis inversement.

Lal Mirch et Aria soupirérent en choeur.

- Nan!l

- Si!

(Nda: On n'est pas à Nancy! Ha ha ha! XD Nan, je rigole... HIIII! J'ai dit que je rigolais Hibari-sama...! Aie! Aie! *censuré* Byaku-chan! Muku-chan! Tsu-tsu! Je vous aimeuhhh! ARGHHH! *censuré*... Bref... reprenons...ouch... c'est que ça fait trés mal des coups de tonfas dans le ventre... *censuré*. AIEUH! T_T. Ok, c'est bon, je me tais...)

- Mais vous allez arrêter oui?! On dirait des gosses! S'enerva Lal en frappant son poing sur la table.

- Si je dis non, alors c'est non! Commença à s'enerver Reborn.

- Ha ha! Tu as perdu! Tu as dit "si", abruti!

- Et c'est repartis! Soupira Aria.

- De vraix gosses... Murmura Skull pour lui-même.

- Hm! Confirma Fong, silencieusement.

Puis Luce eût un bref rire, sous les regards incompris de Lal Mirch et Aria.

- Vous vous trompez tous! Intervint Skull à son tour. Ce sont les voyages en bâteau qui...

Et il ne pût terminer sa phrase car Reborn venait de tirer, avec son pistolet-Léon, à trois centimétres et demi, de la tête du cascadeur.

- HIIIIII! P... Pardon, Reborn-san! S'excusa, derechef, le cascadeur en s'agenouillant devant son bourreau.

- Reborn! Ne comptes pas sur moi pour payer la eniéme facture de ce mur! S'enerva Luce à son tour.

Les autres (à l'exception de Reborn, Luce et Skull) éclatérent de rire.

- Bon... D'accord... Murmura le meilleur Hitman du monde en rougissant légérement. Mais pas avant d'avoir complété l'entrainement de Dame-Dino.

"Ce qui signifie "jamais"", pensérent toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle, à l'exception de Luce qui lui repondit avec un "splendide "sourire tantot bienfaiteur, tantot sadique:

- D'accord, mon chéri! Mais tu peux compter sur moi pour te le rappeler à chaque occasion... Sinon...

Ca, c'est le genre de sourire que font les femmes psychopates et sadiques pour avoir l'air saine et gentille!

- ... Compris... Acheva Reborn, perplexe.

- Et aprés, il se dit être le meilleur "Hitman du monde"! Mon dieu! Que diraient ces gens si ils savaient que ta femme te méne par le bout du nez?! Se moqua Colonello avant de se prendre un coup de marteau en plein poire.

- La ferme. Repliqua le tueur sadique.

Puis Lal Mirch, (non sans avoir soupirer une éniéme fois devant le spectacle que lui avait offert ses congénérent), essaya tant bien que mal de changer le sujet de la conversation.

- Verde et Mammon non donc vraiment pas puent se libérer aujourd'hui?

Luce hocha négativement la tête.

- Non, Vi... pardon, Mammon avait des affaires urgentes à régler avec sa famille. Quant à Verde, il m'a simplement laissé sous-entendre qu'il venait de faire la decouverte du siécle... Mais c'est ce qu'il dit toujours...

- Et Bermuda? Demanda Aria intrigué.

- Aucune nouvelle!

- Pour ne pas changer... Commenta Skull sous les regards lourds de ses congénérent. Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?!

- Il doit trés certainement être encore sur la trâce de cet homme... Murmura Fong pour lui-même.

"Checker Face...", pensérent-ils tous en choeur.

* * *

"Ou suis-je?" Se demanda Tsuna en se redressant vivement à son reveil.

Genkishi lui revint en mémoire. L'aurait-il rattrappé pendant son sommeil?

En tout cas, le salon dans lequel il avait dormit ne ressemblait en aucun cas à une prison déstinée à des otages, loin de là! Et encore moins à sa chambre en ruine!

- Ah! Tu es reveillé? Lui demanda Shiro, l'air soulagée.

" Dieu! Que cet enfant est mignon au réveil! Il était d'ailleurs tout aussi mignon endormie..." Songeait la domestiqe.

- Qui... Qui étes-vous?! Demanda à son tour l'enfant, complétement déboussolé.

- Rassures-toi! Nous t'avons juste retrouvé inanimé dans cette forêt. Fît une jeune femme en retrant dans la piéce.

Le jeune homme n'avait tout de même pas l'air trés rassuré. Elena soupira.

- Shiro! Pourrais-tu nous faire un peu de thé?

- Oh! Tout de suite My Lady! Fit cette derniére avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous tu sais! Comment tu t'appels?

Le garçon réfléchit un instant avant de repondre à la question posée. "Et si c'était un piége tendue par Genkishi?" Se demanda t-il. "Mais ne pas repondre serait d'une totale impolitesse...".

- Sawada... Tsunayoshi... Madame...

Puis là, Tsunayoshi ne comprit pas grand chose à ce qu'il venait de se passer. La jeune femme blonde s'était jeté sur lui, comme une folle hystérique et en une fraction de secondes...

- HIIIIIIIIIIII! Hurla le châtain. Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites?!

- KYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH! KAWAIIIIIIIIII! Hurlait la blonde accrochée au cou de l'enfant.

Et enfin la blanche colombe arriva.

- Le thé est servie! Cria la servante pour elle-même.

- HIIIIIIII! Sauvez-moi!

- My lady, si je peux me permettre, je crois que vous étes en train de l'étouffer...

- KAWAIIIIIII!

- J'aurais essayé...

Puis la servante commença à faire demi-tour. Elle ne tenait pas à être témoin d'un assassinat!

- HIIIIIIIII! Ne partez pas! Ne m'abandonnez pas avec cette folle!

- KYAAAAHHHH! TU ES TROP CHOU QUAND TU CRIS TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!

Tsuna n'était décidément pas sortie de l'auberge...

* * *

- Ne parlons pas de malheurs! S'enerva Aria en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

- Ha ha ha! Ah! Au fait Fong! Il parait que tu as pris le petit Hibari Kyouka comme apprenti! Est-ce-que c'est vrai?! Demanda Colonello en sortant difficilement du mur dans lequel il avait été sauvagement encastré par Reborn, dix minutes plus tôt.

- Ah! Sérieusement?! Intervint Skull, deboussolé. On m'avait confié l'education de ce petit pendant deux petits mois l'année derniére! C'est une vrai petite teigne!

- Oui... tout comme son grand-frére et ses parents. Repondit tranquillement l'asiatique. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il me donnerait autant de fil à retordre... Cependant, il faut reconnaitre qu'il est trés puissant et qu'il sera donc trés utile à la famille Vongola dans un futur proche...

- Ah! Les fameuses "tensions internes"? Demanda Reborn à son ami, curieux.

- Tu es vraiment à plaindre Fong! Moi, on m'a demandé de m'occuper du petit Sasagawa Ryohei il y a quelques temps! Avoua le militaire du groupe.

- Ce haut-parleur? Se moqua Reborn. J'espére que tu as pris de quoi te boucher les oreilles avant!

Et... un coup de boule! Un!

- Moi, on m'a refilé l'entrainement du petit Yamamoto Takeshi il n'y a pas longtemps... Murmura Lal Mirch. C'est un gentil garçon... même si son sourire figé me donne en permanence envie de lui donner des claques!

- Mais il est encore petit Lal! C'est normal qu'il ne prenne pas ça réellement au sérieux à son âge! La gronda Luce, préte à mettre ses gâteaux dans le four.

- Bah... Moi, je vais avoir la charge de Dino pendant un an... alors vos éléves ne peuvent pas être pire...

Personne n'osait repliquer là-dessus.

- Mammon s'occupe actuellement de l'education du futur héritier de la famille Kokuyo... Fit Fong en prenant un air penseur. D'ailleurs, Mukuro-kun s'entend trés mal avec Hibari... Continua Aria.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi? Demanda Luce indiscréte.

- C'est surement à cause de la personnalité de Daemon et Alaude. Tu connais ces deux là; à leur age, ils se faisaient les quatre-cents coups à chaque occasion! Répondit Lal à la place de Fong.

- Quant à Gamma, intervint Aria, il a été chargé de l'education de l'héritier de la famille Gokudera...

- Le pauvre... Murmura Skull pour lui-même.

Puis le silence s'installa.

- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?!

- Les gâteaux sont prés! S'enthousiasma Luce.

Puis un détail attira l'attention d'Aria à la fenêtre.

- Tiens! On dirait que Monsieur Cavalonne est arrivé...

* * *

- Ha ha ha! Je suis désolé... A chaque fois que je vois une chose mignonne, je ne peux pas m'empécher de lui sauter au cou... Ha ha ha! S'expliqua Elena, gené, pendant que le garçon se goinffrait de gateaux devant elle.

C'est qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis sept heure du matin le pauvre!

- Ce n'est rien... Murmura Tsuna. Cependant, j'aimerai bien savoir qui vous étes...

Cette femme avait beau l'avoir presque étouffé, elle l'avait tout de même sauvé et acceuillie chez elle qui plus est.

" Dieu qu'il est mignon avec ses miettes de gateaux autour de la bouche!", Pensait Elena avec des étoiles dans les yeux, avant de répondre:

- KYAAAAHHH! Tu si mignon! Je vais te ramener à la maison!

- HIIIII! Sauvez-moi! Cria Tsuna en tombant de sa chaise.

(Nda: Rena Ryugu! Sors tout de suite du corps d'Elena! Sinon, Daemon ne sera pas trés... HIIIIIIII!)

- Ha ha ha! *se racle la gorge* Je plaisantais, voyons! Pour qui tu me prends! Jamais je ne me permettrai d'enlever un enfant juste parce qu'il est mignon!

" Ou pas... ", rajouta-t-elle, intérieurement.

- Je m'appels Elena. Je suis la femme de Daemon Spade, le leader actuel de la famille Kokuyo et gardien de la brume actuel de la famille Vongola. Enchanté!

- V..Vongola...? Répétait bêtement Tsuna.

* * *

_Flash-back:_

_Tsuna avait cinq ans. _

_Et ce jour-là, en plein été..._

_- Les enfants! Hurlait Aria à l'entrée de la salle commune. Venez tous voir par ici! _

_Lorsqu'Aria les appelait ainsi, cela pouvait signifier quatre chose: soit, il y avait un nouveau pensionnaire à l'orphelinat. Soit, c'était pour leurs dire qu'un orphelin s'en aller. Soit, des gens, voulant un enfant, voulaient les voir de plus prés... Et enfin..._

_- Aujourd'hui, j'aimerai vous présenter l'une de mes amies les plus chéres et qui restera quelques jours ici, avec nous. Continua Aria d'un air enjouée._

_... Soit, c'était pour leur présenter un invité quelconque..._

_Tsunayoshi s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier... il était en train de jouer aux cartes avec Squalo, Dino, Enma, Naito, Chrome et Haru... _

_Car ce fût cette rencontre qui avait plus ou moins changé sa vie..._

_- Je suis Vongola Nana. Enchanté!_

* * *

- Hm? Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Elena à l'enfant, intriguée.

- Non, rien... Repondit le châtain en rougissant, juste un léger flash-back...

Pourquoi cette femme venait à chaque fois hanter l'esprit du châtain lorsqu'il ne fallait pas?! Quoi qu'il en soit, Tsunayoshi devait trés vite rentrer chez lui car il commençait à se faire tard mine de rien...

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça alors que ces deux femmes venaient tout juste de le sauver...

- Sans vouloir être indiscréte, commença la servante en revenant avec de nouveaux gâteaux, d'ou viens-tu?

Puis Tsunayoshi se figea. Avait-il de droit de parler de l'orphelinat à de parfaites inconnues, alors que Dame Aria et Dame Luce étaient en pleine guerre de famille?

- Je... J'habite... à côté d'ici... je... tout prés d'ici...

Ne rien dire était plus prudent...

- Vraiment?! Demanda Elena étonnée, pourtant, il me semblait qu'il n'y avait que l'orphelinat de Luce dans le coin...

"Cette femme connait Dame Luce?" Se demandait Tsuna intérieurement.

Puis aprés quelques secondes de silence, Shiro reprit:

- Tu viens de cet orphelinat n'est-ce-pas? Tsunayoshi-kun. Demanda Shiro qui venait de viser juste.

- HIIIIIII! Cria Tsuna pris au depourvut. Comment avez-vous deviné?

Shiro et Elena se mirent à rire en écho face à la mine du jeune garçon, gené.

- Je ne sais pas... Repondit-elle. Une intuition surement.

"Cette femme est vraiment effrayante! Comment elle a su?!" Songea Tsuna, effrayé par la femme fantôme qui lui faisait face.

- Allez, avoues! Rigolait Elena. Il a parlé pendant son sommeil, c'est ça?

- C'est... c'est impossible! Je ne parle jamais quand je dors! C'est juste impossible!

" Naito m'aurait harcelé avec ça, sinon!"

- Et pourtant si, Tsunayoshi-kun! Confia Shiro. Je cite un: "HIIIII! Au secours! Reborn a decidé de détruire le monde en se servant de l'orphelinat sur un skateboard!"ou encore un: "HIIIIIII! Luce-sama! Squalo et Dino font un concours de pêche dans notre chambre!".

- Je ne parle pas pendant mon sommeil! Repliqua Tsuna encore plus gené.

Il ne se souvenait même pas de son rêve!

- J'en étais sur! Se moqua Elena. Il n'y a aucun mal à cela Tsunayoshi-kun, tu sais! Mon mari n'arrête pas de me harceler au reveil avec ce que je dis pendant dans mon sommeil!

- Oui, c'est vrai. Confirma Shiro avec un ton, légérement, moqueur.

- Ah! Fit Tsuna surprit. Et ou est-il votre mari Elena-san?

Shiro et Elena se mirent à rire.

- Il est chez nous. Repondit calmement Elena. Ici, ce n'est que l'une de nos nombreuses villa de vacances. Mais monsieur avait beaucoup trop de travail pour m'accompagner... Même mon neveu n'a pas voulue me suivre!

- Allons madame! Inutile de faire semblant de bouder, la premiére chose que vous avez dit en entrant ici c'est un "AHHHH! Enfiiinnn duuuu reeepooosss!". Se moqua la domestique.

- Shi... Shiro! S'enerva Elena, maintenant, gené.

Et cette fois, ce fut au tour de Tsunayoshi de rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda la servante surprise, à l'enfant.

- Vous étes marrantes!

Puis Elena et Shiro se regardérent, surprises, avant de rire à leur tour.

- Au fait Tsunayoshi-kun, que faisais-tu dans cette forêt? Demanda finalement Elena.

Il faut dire que la question brulée les lévres des deux femmes depuis un long moment deja.

Puis aprés un raz-de-marée d'hésitations, Tsuna finit par tout leurs révéler.

* * *

Il était 14h45. Soit, l'heure fatidique pour Dino Haneuma de faire ses adieux à sa "famille". Tout le monde fût surpris d'apprendre qu'il allait partir deux heures auparavant. D'ailleurs, pour une raison qui échappée, ils étaient tous à la fois content pour lui et tristes (même les personnes qui le méprisait habituellement).

Si seulement Dino pouvait bénéficier de la même joie qu'eux... et en plus, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Enma lui lançait des regards noirs...

Luce l'avait caliné, embrassé...etc en hurlant au monde entier qu'elle venait de perdre un fils. Mais c'était toujours comme ça avec elle de toute façon. Naito et Haru l'avaient felicité. Quant à Uni, elle lui avait sauté dans les bras en pleurant, car elle ne voulait pas que son grand-frére parte. Fuuta également, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait également, il avait... disons un regard... ailleurs...

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui fendit le coeur. Il avait trahis Tsuna! Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas quitter l'orphelinat seul!

Mais voilà, il avait fallut que Reborn le fasse adopter sans même lui demander son avis!

Bronco Cavalonne n'avait qu'à aller voir en Italie si il y était!

Hélas, c'était trop tard. Et son bourreau était deja, plus ou moins, là...

Pire, il devait partir maintenant...

... avec... REBORN!

- HIIIIIIIIII! Hurla t-il à la vu de son tueur... pardon, tuteur, qui venait vers lui avec un fouet.

- Qu'y a t-il, Dame-Dino? Demanda inocemment Reborn à l'adolescent.

Il savait qu'il allait souffrir, le pauvre!

Mais actuellement, Dino s'en fichait pas mal. Son petit-frére était, non seulement introuvable depuis la fin du petit déjeuner et en plus, il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir...

En aurait-il seulement était capable?

- Il faut partir, maintenant monsieur. Lord Cavalonne n'a malheureusement pas pu se deplacer et vous attends de pieds ferme dans sa demeure. Annonça Romario à Reborn. Vous n'avez rien oublié monsieur? Fit t-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Dino.

" Si, crétin! J'ai pas pu dire au revoir à mon petit frére!" Pensa ce dernier avec un immense sourire, sadique, au lévres.

- Non... Murmura t-il. Du tout!

Non... C'était mieux comme ça... Il avait decidé qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa decision. Et puis affronter le regard de Tsuna... c'était...

- Alors, tu ne lui a pas dit au revoir? Demanda Reborn à l'adolescent une fois dans la voiture.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé... Conclua t-il. En je n'aurai jamais pu trouver les mots adéquat de toute façon...

"Maudit sois-tu Reborn! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute!" S'exclama Dino interieurement.

Et ce fameux Bronco Cavalonne... il allait tellement lui pourir la vie, qu'à la fin, il le renverrait d'office à l'orphelinat! Il ne s'appelait pas Dino Haneuma pour rien!

Pas Dino Cavalonne! Dino Haneuma!

Et il allait là ou il voulait, quand il voulait et puis c'est tout!

Seulement un petit probléme subsistait... un probléme qui allait probablement détruite toutes ses manigances...

- Baka-Dino! Termina Reborn en mettant une gifle à son éléve. Je crois que je vais avoir du pain sur la planche pendant un an...

- HIIIIIIIII! Reborn! Ne jettes pas Enzio par la fenêtre!

Puis la voiture démarra.

* * *

Luce, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, retourna derchef vers la cuisine ou une nouvelle fourné de gâteaux, l'attendait de pied ferme, dans le four.

- Il est partie... Murmura Enma pour lui-même.

Et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dire au revoir à Tsuna...

D'ailleurs, ou était-il cet idiot? Luce allait être furieuse si elle s'apperçevait de son absence...

Mais d'un autre côté, le garçon avait disparut depuis huit bonnes heures... Ne faudrait-il pas la prévenir?

- Enma-kun! Je peux te parler une seconde? Demanda soudainement Aria en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

* * *

- Genkishi? Demanda bêtement Shiro à l'enfant. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Je vois... donc tu ne sais absolument pas pourquoi cet homme a essayé de t'enlever, c'est bien ça? Demanda Elena pour elle-même.

Tsuna leurs avait tout raconté; à propos de sa vie à l'orphelinat, puis tout ce qu'i savoir sur ses amis, ses ennemis, Reborn, Genkishi...etc.

- C'est ça. Conclua Tsuna, perplexe.

Est-ce que leurs parler de cette histoire était vraiment une si bonne idée que ça?

- Mmh... et si... Commença Elena.

Seulement, elle ne put finir sa phrase car Tsuna se releva vivement afin regarder l'horloge accrochée au mur de la terrasse.

- HIIIIIIIIII! 16h45! Reborn va m'étriper! Je dois y aller! Cria-il en sautant de sa chaise.

- Mais attends tu... Commença Shiro.

- Je connais le chemin, ne vous inquietez, ce n'est pas trés loin.

Puis Tsuna fit la révérence.

- Merci pour tout!

Ni une, ni deux, Elena le prit dans ses bras.

- HIIIIIIIII! Hurla l'enfant.

- TROP KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII! JE VAIS TE RAMENER A LA MAISON!

- HIIIIIII! Elle recommence! Aux secours!

- Dame Elena! Ce n'est pas trés convenable! Réprimenda Shiro.

La Lady lâcha finalement l'enfant au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de calin (enfant qui était heureux de ne pas être mort d'étouffement), puis elle s'adressa à lui.

- Je vais rester encore quatre jours ici. Pourquoi ne repasserais-tu pas demain avec tes amis? J'espére que vous aimez les barbecues, parce que vous invite tous! Annonça-t-elle gaiement.

- Vraiment?! Demanda l'enfant émerveillé. YOUPIE! Je reviendrai demain alors! A plus!

- Fais attention à toi! L'avertis Shiro avant que Tsuna ne fonce, comme un dératé, vers l'orphelinat.

Reborn n'était pas du genre patient malheureusement. Et puis il espérait aussi que Dino avait survécut à ses assauts d'assassin sadique et sanguinaire!

* * *

- Il a refusé alors? Demanda Colonello à Aria, légérement perplexe.

- Dés la premiére seconde. Continua cette derniére. Mais j'ai dit au couple d'attendre avant d'avoir une réponse définitive, pour que ce dernier réfléchisse encore un peu...

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, sans vouloir être indiscret? Demanda Fong en mangeant son eniéme gâteau de la journée.

- Cette dette... Continua Luce. Nous ne savons pas comment nous allons la payer... C'est pour cela que Reborn est partie travailler chez les Cavalonnes pendant un petit moment...

- Ne t'inquiétes pas Luce! Intervint Skull. Je vais reprendre l'éducation des enfants de ton orphelinat!

- C'est bien ça qui est inquietant justement... Commenta Lal Mirch en s'asseyant sur une table. JE vais reprendre leur education!

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?! C'est à moi de m'occuper d'eux!

- Tu es sérieuse? Lui demanda Colonello surpris.

- Oui. Je vais demander à Asari de confier la formation de Squalo à quelqu'un d'autre en attendant... Repondit l'interressé.

- Merci, Lal! Souria Luce en s'inclinant.

- Et moi?!

- Skull, tu es ridicule. Commenta Fong dans son coin.

Puis la cuisiniére se servit un café avant de réaborder le sujet qui fâche.

- Mais tout cela ne régle pas le probléme de la dette... Deja que nos deux familles étaient en conflit...

- Mére... Commença Aria.

- Hm? Gémit l'interressé qui buvait son café.

- Dans quelques années... je pense que nous devrons fermer cet orphelinat...

* * *

Tsuna était presque arrivé à l'orphelinat (enfin!). Il espérait sincérement que Reborn et Luce l'avaient oublié! Et si toute l'orphelinat s'était mis à le chercher? L'angoisse...

- Ara! Ou vas-tu comme ça, Tsunayoshi-kun?

- Hein?

A qui appartenait cette étrange voix? Pire! Comment connaissait-elle son nom?

Soudain, un individu tomba d'un arbre, juste en face de Tsunayoshi.

- Salut! Fit le mystérieux inconnue en mangeant un marshmallow.

- HIIIIII! Hurla Tsunayoshi qui, sous la surprise, était tombé en arriére. Qui es-tu?! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cet arbre?! Comment tu connais mon prénom?!

L'inconnue reprit un marshmallow avant de continuer.

- Que de questions... Mais enfin! Je sais tout de toi, Tsunayoshi-kun! D'ailleurs, je sais pourquoi tu es là! En ce moment même, tu reviens de chez Elena-chan et là, tu te précipites pour rentrer chez toi car tu as peur de te faire étriper vif par Reborn-kun! J'ai tords?

Ce mec était vraiment flippant!

Reborn-kun...?

Effrayant!

Tsuna recula rapidement jusqu'à l'arbre qui se trouvait derriére lui.

- HIIIIIIIIII! Tu es une sorte de voyant c'est ça?!

L'étranger éclata de rire à la vue du visage, complétement déboussolé, de l'enfant qui devait avoir un an de moins que lui, tout au plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?!

Puis le blanc répliqua en souriant:

- Pourquoi? Mais c'est toi qui me fait rire Tsunayoshi-kun! Aprés tout, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi pressé...

Tsuna commençait à s'inquieter tandis que le rire de l'autre repartait de plus belle.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda Tsuna en se relevant vivement.

Ses yeux passérent à l'orange.

- Ah tiens! Tu savais deja l'utiliser à cet age là? Demanda énigmatiquement le blanc. Interressant!

Puis Tsuna perdit patience.

- Laisses-moi passer!

- Ma, ma, calmes-toi. Ah la la... Tant de précipitation pour rien... Commença l'inconnue en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre.

Ce garçon se moquait de Tsuna, ouvertement qui plus est. Etait-ce un nouvel orphelin qui était arrivé pendant qu'il était chez Dame Elena?

- Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire?

Etrangement, Tsunayoshi sentit que l'annonce qu'allait lui faire le "marshmallow" était tout sauf bonne.

- Réponds! S'enervait Tsuna en tremblant légérement.

Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, le sourire du garçon zarbie s'élargit.

- Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun... Commença l'étrange garçon en se téléportant dans son dos.

"Comment...?!" Se demanda Tsuna avant que l'étranger n'interompe ses pensées en lui chuchotant, discrétement, à l'oreille.

- Que feras-tu, si je te disais que ton fameux protecteur ainsi que ton grand-frére chéri, t'ont abandonné ici?

* * *

- Dame Elena...

- J'ai passé un excellent aprés-midi, aujourd'hui! Il me tarde d'en parler au téléphone avec Daemon et Mukuro! S'exclama cette derniére, apparement, ravie de sa journée.

- Vous comptez l'adopter n'est-ce-pas? Elena-sama. Reprit la servante intriguée.

Puis Elena se tut avant de regarder le ciel.

- Peut-être...

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? XD**

**Alors? Elena va-t-elle adopté Tsuna? Tsuna rencontrera-t-il Hibari-sama? Daemon va-t-il debarqué à l'improviste? Et surtout... Dino arrivera-t-il à survivre? Et qui est donc cette fameuse "Shiro"?**

**Vous aurez la reponse à toutes ces questions dans les prochains chapitres! =D**

**... ou pas...**

**NON! Je rigolais Hibari-sama! NOOOOOONNNN! Aïe! Ouch...**

**Sur ce, ciao-ciao!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Une promesse

**Ciaossu !**

**Titre : Au pays de Tsunayoshi !**

**Auteur : Une folle qui écrit sa fic dans un cdi actuellement, j'ai nommé moi : Linkless-Rena-chan.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : Comme si j'allais vous le dire… Ha ha ha ! Je suis méchante.**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, bla bla bla, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano, bla bla bla, l'histoire de cette fic est principalement basée sur les histoires de Reborn et de Candy, bla bla bla, seul l'idée de réaliser cette fanfic, son scénario et le prénom d'un des personnages (qui appartient à Akira Amano, mais qui n'a pas été nommée par cette derniére) m'appartiennent, bla bla bla… Vous connaissez tous la chanson par coeur.**

**Salut à tous !**

**Je suis désolé pour mon léger retard (qui pour vous a peut-être été énorme) à poster ce chapitre. Si vous voulez en vouloir à quelqu'un, plaignez-vous à ma prof de philosophie qui m'a donné une dissertation à faire pour le 8 Octobre (ce qui signifie que le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir encore plus de retard à cause de ça et des contrôles), et enfin à la saleté de maladie que l'on appel communément « Rhume ».**

**Bref, on s'en fiche.**

**Pour en revenir au chapitre précédent et bien je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Faisons la liste des questions que vous devez certainement tous vous poser en ce moment: Byakuran sera-t-il le méchant de l'histoire comme tant de fanfictions ? Reborn reviendra-t-il un jour à l'orphelinat ? Dino va-t-il survivre ? Elena va-t-elle adopter Tsuna ? Que vient faire Nana « Vongola » dans cette histoire ? Qui est Shiro ? Qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu demander Aria à Enma pour qu'il refuse ? Pourquoi les Arcobaleno n'aiment pas Checker Face dans cette histoire? Que contenait la lettre qu'Aria a trouvée dans le panier de Tsuna ? On sont passé Hibari et Genkishi ? Verra-t-on un jour les autres gardiens de Tsuna dans cette histoire? Qui est véritablement Tsuna ? Est-ce que l'auteur de fic est complétement folle? Et enfin avec qui Tsunayoshi ira-t-il à la fin?... **

**Difficile de répondre… Ou pas…**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se passe pas de choses dans ce chapitre contrairement aux précédents (il est surtout riche en révélation en fait) et il est plus court que les deux autres. Les deux prochains chapitres par contre... Je me tais. Aussi, le chapitre cinq (ou six) clorera la premiére partie de cette histoire (qui en posséde, au passage, huit au total). Dans les autres parties, cela bougera beaucoup plus que celle-ci qui sert "d'introduction" en quelque sorte...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **_**Une promesse.**_

_On vous a déjà dit que la pluie attirait le beau temps ?_

- Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Dino-niissan ne ferait jamais ça !

_C'est très connu mais une question subsiste encore _

- Pauvre petite chose…

_L'inverse est-il seulement possible ?_

- Menteur ! S'énerva le petit châtain en repoussant violemment son interlocuteur. Tu n'es qu'un menteur !

- Soit. Admis l'argenté en mangeant ses marshmallows trois par trois. Mais en fait j'ai une autre question pour toi.

Le châtain ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage commença à marcher en direction de l'orphelinat.

_Tiens ! Il commence à pleuvoir…_

- Ara ! Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- J'en ai assez entendu.

- Ah bon ? Alors je parlerai tout seul.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type ?! Il est trop bizarre ! " Songea le châtain en avançant. L'autre commençait tout juste à le suivre.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Demanda le blanc.

- Non.

- Ne... Tu ne me crois toujours pas, hein?

" Et puis quoi encore ! " Pensait Tsuna en grimaçant. "Dino-niisan ne ferait jamais une chose pareil et encore moins Reborn !"

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Je ne parle pas aux inconnus… Et tu devrais en faire de même...

- Oui ! Mais moi je sais qui tu es, donc je peux te parler!

" Euh... "

- Oui, mais moi je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es. Donc, c'est du pareil au même !

" Mieux vaut rester polie, on ne sait jamais avec les inconnus… "

Tsuna n'avait qu'une seule envie en réalité; c'était de prendre la fuite. Seulement si Reborn apprenait par malheur qu'il avait osé fuir...

Puis le blanc s'arrêta, stupéfait.

- Oh ! Tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant ? S'étonna-t-il.

" Ce mec a un sérieux problème ! " Songea Tsunayoshi avant de se retourner.

- Pas vraim…

- Byakuran.

Un court silence se fit.

- Hein?

- Gesso Byakuran. C'est mon nom. Maintenant, je ne te suis plus inconnu, Tsunayoshi-kun ! Termina-t-il en mangeant le dernier marshmallow de son paquet.

Combien il y en avait au juste dans un seul paquet ?

" Quoi ?! " S'exclama intérieurement le châtain, stupéfait.

C'était forcément faux ! Cet abruti ne pouvait pas être le chef de la famille Gesso !

_« Et cette fichue dette… »_

- C'est ta famille... Qui a endetté la famille Giglio Nero?

L'argenté réfléchit un instant en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est possible… Répondit ce dernier en jetant son paquet dans un buisson. Mais parlons plutôt de toi, Tsunayoshi-kun !

" Et puis quoi encore ?! Je dois rentre trés vite ! " Pensait le châtain en recommençant à marcher.

- Je dois rentrer. Au rev…

- Est-ce-que tu sais au moins qui tu es vraiment ?

" Ce mec est pénible ! Si seulement j'avais mes bagues… Non. Même si je les avais prises, je n'aurais pas pu le frapper de toute manière... La dette de la famille Giglio Nero est déjà bien trop grande… "

- Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je suis orphelin. C'est tout…

Puis un frisson parcouru le châtain. Il se figea.

" J'ai froid tout d'un coup... "

Le marshmallow, lui, partie dans un fou rire presque diabolique.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'il te fait rire ?

Il tremblait.

- C'est donc tout ce que tu sais sur ta propre identité ?

" Ou veut-il en venir au juste ?! "

- Toi... Tu sais des choses sur moi... N'est-ce-pas?

- Donc on ne t'a rien dit?

Puis l'hyper-intuition de Tsunayoshi se mit en alerte. Il devait s'enfuir et vite.

- Ne… Commença l'argenté en se téléportant devant lui.

" Encore ?!"

- Ou sont donc passé tes précieuses bagues ? Demanda le blanc tout en attrapant ses poignets avec force.

- HIIIIIII! Cria l'enfant sous la surprise, avant de se prendre un violent coup de genoux dans les côtes.

Il cria puis tomba de douleur.

" Mais comment-a-t-il...?"

- Ne... Ou les as-tu cachés, Tsunayoshi-kun ? Continua le blanc en lui tordant les bras de plus en plus fort contre son dos.

- HIIIIIII! TU ME FAIS MAL! Hurlait l'enfant.

" Pourquoi en a-t-il aprés mes bagues ?! "

- Tiens ? Ou est donc passé l'autre Tsunayoshi-kun ? Celui qui avait autant d'assurance tout à l'heure ? Demanda le blanc en resserant sa prise.

- Arrête! Sinon...

- Mais non! Parce que tu n'as toujours pas repondu à ma question, Tsunayoshi-kun! Allez dis-moi vite ou elles sont!

- HIIIIIII! JE NE SAIS PAS! REBORN, AU SECOURS! Cria le châtain à bout de souffle.

- Il-ne-vien-dra-pas-Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun ! Chanta le blanc. Mais si tu as tellement mal, on peut jouer à d'autres jeux tu sais? Si je suis venu jusqu'ici c'est pour jouer avec toi de toute maniére...

Puis un coup de feu se fit entendre.

- Lâche-le ! Immédiatement ! Fit une voix féminine.

- Tsuna/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-nii ! S'exclamérent Enma, Haru, Naito, Fuuta, Chrome et Uni à ses côtés.

- Oh ! Aria-chan ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?! Demanda innocement le blanc en mettant ses mains en l'air.

Tsuna était enfin soulagé !

- Aria-san! Hurla Tsuna en rempant jusqu'à sa tutrice.

- Hahi ! Il est blessé !

- Est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda la petite Uni.

" Est-ce-que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, sérieusement ? "

- Non apparement... Murmura Naito à sa place.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Byakuran-sama ? Demanda la jeune femme, son revolver toujours pointé vers le jeune homme.

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Je discutais gaiement avec Tsunayoshi-kun. C'est tout !

L'explication apportée par le garçon n'avait pas l'air de satisfaire la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle mettait sa seconde main sur son revolver, Byakuran se remit à rire en sortant son deuxiéme pâquet de marshmallows.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! S'enerva Enma à son tour.

- Enma-san... On ne devrait pas s'en méler... Murmura Chrome discrétement. Laissons faire Dame Aria...

- C'est vos têtes qui me font rire ! Vous avez tous l'air si sérieux tout d'un coup ! Est-ce parce que j'ai osé toucher votre petit prince d'un peu trop prés ? Repondit le marshmallow en pointant Tsunayoshi du doigt.

Puis les yeux de Tsunayoshi revirérent à l'orange.

- Toi... Que sais-tu de moi ?! Pourquoi tu veux mes bagues à ce point ?!

- C'est un secret...

- Tsunayoshi-kun ! Reste en dehors de ça ! Le reprimenda Aria.

- Mais...!

- Maman ! Uni-chan n'aime pas quand tu cris sur Tsuna-nii !

- Tais-toi Uni ! Rentrez tout de suite à l'orphelinat !

- Ara ! Cette petite est ta fille ? Souria le blanc en se baissant pour regarder la petite fille de plus prés. Ah oui ! Elle a le symbole de l'Arcobaleno à côté de son oeil ! Elle te ressemble beaucoup Aria-chan !

Alors qu'il allait toucher la chevelure de la petite fille, Aria lui frappa la main.

- Bats les pattes! Je t'interdis de la toucher ! Je t'interdis de toucher à cet orphelinat !

- Ok ! Ok !

- Tu es venu pour négocier c'est ça ?! Reponds !

Puis le blanc se téléporta derriére la femme.

- Tout-à-fait ! Affirma ce dernier.

" Mais comment a-t-il...? " Pensa-t-elle avant de se retourner.

- Mais pas ici si tu le veux bien. Il y a trop de monde...

* * *

- Cela fait des heures qu'ils discutent... Se plaignait Naito dans son coin.

- Hahi ! Et si la famille de ce garçon venait adopter l'un d'entre-nous ?

La petite Chrome hocha negativement la tête.

- Cela m'étonnerait à moi aussi. Confirma Naito. Ce sont les affaires de la famille Giglio Nero aprés tout.

- Comment va Tsuna-nii ? Demanda soudainement Fuuta.

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Pour ses poignets ou pour Dino-nii ? Demanda la petite fille à ses côtés.

* * *

_Alors que Byakuran et Aria étaient partis s'isoler dans le bureau de cette derniére pour parler " des affaires " (suivit de Luce), Tsunayoshi fonça vers sa chambre._

_- Hahi ! Tsuna-san !_

_- Hé ! Ou tu vas ?! Demanda Enma, surprit par son excés de vitesse._

_- Voir si Dino-niisan est toujours en vie, quelle question ! Et puis si Reborn me trouve alors que j'ai disparu pendant des heures... HIIIII! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?!_

_Au fur et à mesure que Tsuna enchainé sa phrase, Chrome et Enma baissérent la tête, Haru et Naito s'assombrirent, Uni bégayait et Fuuta se figeait sur place. Ils avaient complétement oublié que Tsunayoshi n'était pas au courant du départ de leur tuteur et de leur pseudo-grand-frére._

_- Euh... Bégaya Naito à son tour. C'est à dire que..._

_- Et bien... Commença Chrome._

_L'hyper-intuition de Tsuna se remit en marche. Ou était passé Dino ?_

_- Quoi ?! Dites-le moi ! Ou est passé Dino-niisan ?! S'enerva Tsuna en saisissant Chrome par les bras._

_- Ah! Euh... Il..._

_Chrome avait trop peur de faire du mal à Tsuna en lui repondant._

_- Et bien en fait... Continua Haru._

_- En fait, quoi?! S'enervait Tsuna._

_Dino ne pouvait pas être partie ! Byakuran lui avait menti, c'était evident ! _

_Les yeux de Tsuna virérent à l'orange._

_- Fuuta ! Ou est passé Dino-nii ?!_

_- ... C'est que je..._

_- Uni !_

_- Dino est partie. Repondit derechef Enma en s'asseyant dans un coin. Et Reborn aussi... Il reviendra dans un an._

_" Pourquoi lui cacher aprés tout. Dino n'est qu'un sale traitre ! "_

_Tsuna restait figé sur place. Un enfant un peu plus loin venait de l'appeler "Tsunaze" (surement Mochida ou Nosaru), mais il s'en fichait éperdument. _

_Dino était partie._

_Impossible ! C'était juste impossible !_

_- Tsuna-nii ? Demanda bêtement la petite Uni à ses côtés. Est-ce-que ça va ?_

_Jamais il ne l'accepterai !_

_Alors que la couleur de ses yeux revenaient à la normal, il courut s'enfermer dans la chambre._

_- Tsuna ! Cria Enma en se relevant._

* * *

- Je vous l'avez dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui dire maintenant ! On aurait du l'empécher d'aller dans la chambre et le lui dire en plein repas, ça aurait été bien mieux pour lui !S'enerva Naito. Maintenant il va ruminer dans son coin pendant des jours et des jours !

- Si on l'aurait fait à l'heure du repas, intervint Haru, il l'aurait vomi. Et puis il n'est pas comme toi, il ne pense pas qu'à manger lui !

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

- Qu'à pars les filles et la bouffe, tu n'as rien dans la tête ! Se moqua-t-elle.

- Hé !

- Uni-chan est d'accord ! Naito-nii n'a rien dans la tête !

- Ah non Uni-chan ! Pas toi aussi ?! S'enerva Naito.

- Uni ! Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de Naito-nii ! Intervint le petit Fuuta à son tour.

- Ah ! Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un d'attentionné dans cet orphelinat ! Fit Naito en enlaçant le petit Fuuta de toutes ses forces. Merci ! Tes un vrai pote mec !

" " Porte" ? Ca veut dire quoi ? " Se demanda Fuuta.

Haru rigola.

- Enma est partie consolé Tsuna-san. Confia cette derniére.

- Je lui souhaite bonne chance.

- J'y vais aussi. Fit soudainement Chrome en se dirigeant vers la chambre des garçons en question.

" Comment peuvent-ils plaisanter dans un moment pareil ? " Se demanda-t-elle. Elle pouvait comprendre pour Fuuta et Uni, ils étaient tout les deux petits. Mais Naito et Haru n'avaient pas l'air de s'en préoccuper d'avantage.

Dieu, qu'elle avait tord ! Car les visages des interressés s'assombrirent aussitôt aprés son départ.

* * *

- Tsuna, j'entre...!

Une fois rentré dans la piéce, Enma ne fut par surpris de voir Tsuna roulé en boule sous les couvertures, neuves, de l'ancien lit de Dino. Natsu, son lionceau, était à ses côtés. Il y avait encore les traces des balles perdue du matin même sur les murs de la chambre. Et que dire de celles qui étaient à présent ancré dans le lit de Dino... Dans le lit qui était à Dino.

Toutes les affaires du blond s'étaient volatisées de la chambre. Ses draps avaient deja étaient changés et la chambre aspirée.

Même son odeur avait disparue.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... C'est comme ça, c'est tout... Murmura-t-il.

Enma ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire? Il était presque sur que le châtain pleurait sous la couette. Il s'assit à ses côtés, ne manquant pas de carrasser Natsu qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Tu sais... Ce matin, quelqu'un a demandé à m'adopter...

Seul le silence lui repondit.

- J'ai refusé.

Silence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas un traitre moi. Je suis différent ! Si Dino n'a pas tenu sa promesse, alors je la tiendrai à sa place! Je te le promets !

Silence.

- Si tu as envie d'aller vivre avec ces gens Enma, vas-y. Je ne te retiendrai pas...

- Je sais. Souria le rouquin à ses côtés.

Le châtain sortit la tête de sa couverture. D'abord Squalo, puis Dino... Il en avait assez...

Dino et Squalo s'étaient promis, peu aprés l'arrivé de Tsuna et Enma à l'orphelinat, qu'ils ne se separeraient jamais. A ses onze ans, pour une raison qui leurs avait totalement échappé, Squalo avait commencé à changer... Il commençait à s'éloigner du groupe petit à petit. A treize, il n'avait même pas même pas pris la peine de s'expliquer avec Dino et était partie de l'orphelinat sans un mot.

Tsuna avait-il été le lot de substitution de Dino, en ce qui concerne sa promesse ? Avait-il besoin de faire ressentir les même émotions qu'il avait ressentie aprés le départ de Squalo à quelqu'un d'autre?

- Tu me promets de ne jamais me quitter ? Quelque soit les conséquences ? Demanda soudainement Tsuna à son ami.

Et si l'histoire se repétait? Et si c'était bien le souhait de Dino de faire souffrir Tsuna, comme il avait souffert? Tsuna allait-il faire la même chose, même involontairement à Enma en scellant sa promesse?

Il avait peur de reproduire les même erreurs. Trés trés peur. Deja qu'on le surnommé Dame-Dino n°2...

Puis contre toutes attentes, Enma le prit dans ses bras.

- HIIIIII! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je te le promets ! Je ne suis pas comme Dino, moi ! Je ne te trahirai jamais ! Je te le promets !

- Tu es sérieux?

- Je suis sérieux.

Non, Tsuna n'allait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que Dino.

Jamais! Jamais, il n'allait trahir Enma!

- Dans ce cas, moi aussi. Je te le promets.

Il y eut un long silence ou aucun d'eux ne bougea.

- S'il-te-plait... Murmura Enma.

- Hein? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?

- KYYYYAAAAHHHH! DU YAOIIII EN VRAI! Cria un voie féminine à la porte.

Tsuna et Enma sursautérent.

- HIIIIIIIIIII! Chrome! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?!

- Ce... CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS! On...

- KAWAIIIIIII! Cria-t-elle avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Elle venait de faire une hémorragie nasale.

- Ch... Chrome ?! S'alarma Enma.

- HIIIIIII! Il faut prévenir quelqu'un!

Comment une petite fille aussi descréte pouvait-elle avoir de telles réactions à la vue de "Yaoi" ?

- Je vais chercher quelqu'un ! Attends-moi ici ! Fit Tsuna en s'éloignant de la chambre.

Puis le visage d'Enma s'assombrit.

_" S'il-te-plait... Laisses-moi devenir ton grand-frére à la place de Dino... "_

* * *

- Je refuse. Annonça Aria, résolue.

- De même. Poursuivie Luce.

- Quel est le probléme? Je m'en occuperai parfaitement bien, vous verrez! Et puis, ils pourront être ensemble comme ça!

Luce se leva, furieuse, de sa chaise.

- Il est hors de question de te confier ne serait-ce qu'un seul des enfants de cet orphelinat et encore moins notre petite Uni-chan!

Byakuran rigola.

- Ce qui signifie que... Vous avez de quoi payer?

Les deux femmes se turent.

- Le marché est simple; soit vous payez votre dette, soit vous fermez cet orphelinat, soit vous me donnez les anneaux mares qui me manques, soit vous me confiez la garde de ces trois enfants et le demi-anneaux Vongola que posséde Tsunayoshi-kun.

- Toi! Tout ce qui t'interresse c'est de compléter ce fichu projet Tri-ni-set! Tu es exactement comme ton oncle!

Alors que le blanc finissait son paquet de marshmallows, son sourire disparu soudainement pour laisser place à un visage remplie de haine. La pression de la salle augmenta de seconde en seconde.

- Ne me comparez JAMAIS à lui! Moi, je ne suis qu'un... collectionneur... un vengeur ! Suis-je assez clair?

Aria tremblait légérement.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu te trompe! Jamais je ne te laisserai poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur ma maison et mes enfants! Nous trouverons cet argent, sois en certain Byakuran-kun.

- Dans ce cas, continua Byakuran, je n'ai rien à ajouté. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une voiture qui m'attend à l'extérieur. Mais n'oubliez jamais:

Il se leva.

- Un jour ou l'autre, vous ne pourrez plus les protéger et là ils seront tous à moi ! Je vous en fait la promesse.

- Tss... N'y compte même pas, sale ordure ! Le contra Aria.

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Veuillez transmettre toutes mes amitiés au petit Tsunayoshi-kun!

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Le salua Luce. Maintenant au revoir.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenue, mais j'en ai cure. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Je reviendrai, soyez en sur...

- C'est ça... Murmura Aria.

- A plus !

- Au revoir... Soupira Luce.

Sur ce, le chef de la famille Gesso quitta la piéce, non sans chercher ses trois cibles du regard.

" C'est ça ! Et en plus il choisit bien le moment ou pére s'absente pour venir! Quel lâche... " Pensa Aria en prenant un cookie.

- Ne reviens jamais ici, espéce ordure ! S'exclama cette derniére pour se soulager intérieurement.

- Que faire...? Murmura Luce en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

* * *

- Dis-moi Enma.

- Mmh? Qui a-t-il Tsuna ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes les barbecues ?

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

**Alors ? C'était bien ? Reviews ?**

**PS: Regardez les animes Deadman Wonderland et Ao no Exorcist !**

**Ciao-ciao ! =D**


	5. Chapitre 4: Décision

**Ciaossu !**

**Titre ****: Au pays de Tsunayoshi !**

**Auteur ****: Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating**** : T**

**Pairings**** : Là-dessus, je vais me taire… ou pas. Pour l'instant, c'est principalement du All27 mais il y a aussi des sous-entendus sur les couple DS et F01 (et puis bien évidemment RLuce, Colonello/Lal et Aria/Gamma)**

**Disclaimer**** : Je commence à me répéter avant l'âge Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient (à part le prénom que j'ai donné à l'un des personnages d'Akira Amano). L'histoire de cette fanfiction m'a principalement été inspirée des histoires des mangas Kateikyo Hitman Reborn et Candy Candy. Seul le scénario et l'idée de faire cette fanfiction m'appartiennent.**

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Nous voilà déjà au chapitre quatre(ou devrais-je plutôt dire « enfin au chapitre quatre », tout dépend de votre point de vue) et j'espère que vous n'avez pas, ou que vous n'allez pas lâcher le fil XD. Tout d'abord, sachez que le chapitre sept ou huit clôturera officiellement la première partie de cette histoire (soit "l'arc de l'orphelinat" et croyez moi je suis pressé de passer à la seconde partie de cette histoire qui bougera beaucoup plus). Aussi j'aimerai vous faire part d'une petite information Moonscoop organise un concours de fanfictions sur Code Lyoko (à l'occasion de la sortie de Code Lyoko Evolution) jusqu'au premier Novembre 2012 (je crois). Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, une saison cinq de Code Lyoko (renommée Code Lyoko Evolution pour l'occasion) a été tournée cet été (avec des acteurs !) à Angouléme dans le lycée Guez-de-Balzac et devrait être diffusé début 2013 sur France 4 et Canal J. Il y a déjà quelques trailers et des photos sur internet si cela vous intéresse (l'évolution de la partie 3d lorsqu'ils sont sur Lyoko est magnifique !). Pour en revenir à ce concours, vous avez le droit d'envoyer maximum trois fanfictions sur les thèmes suivants : Quotidien, Romance ou Action (Attention, vous ne pouvez pas envoyer deux fanfictions sur le même thème !). Ces dernières devront faire environ six-mille mots (L'orthographe compte !). Au final il y aura trois gagnants (un pour chaque thème) et ces derniers remporteront divers cadeaux. Pour en savoir plus, allez sur le site Code (dedans il y a l'adresse msn ou il faudra envoyer vos fanfictions par mail, et surtout pensez à bien préciser dans l'objet dans quelle catégorie se range votre fanfiction). Je voulais y participer, mais comme je suis en terminale et que les professeurs sont tous des gros sadiques au sourire forcé, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'y consacrer (et puis comme je suis dans une folle attente de Code Lyoko Evolution et que j'ai x fics à écrire (dont celle-ci) ou à réécrire, aucune idée ne me vient à l'esprit à ce propos!). Personnellement j'adore Code Lyoko, mais c'est un sujet qui ne m'a jamais vraiment inspiré pour écrire des fanfictions (je n'arrive absolument pas à écrire dessus). Mais bon, pour vous ce sera peut-être différent et comme je suis bonne joueuse, je préfère vous prévenir quand même (je dis ça mais je crois que je vais quand même essayer d'écrire un truc potable dessus parce que c'est une occasion en or de gagner des cadeaux). Aussi je voulais vous annoncer que j'allais bientôt publier le chapitre trois d'Hibari et les neuf Arcobalenos et le chapitre deux du Petit Chaperon Grenouille (Après avoir corrigé un peu les chapitres précédents…).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Décision.**

- Byakuran-sama ! Fit un homme en apparaissant soudainement aux côtés de ce dernier en s'agenouillant. J'ai échoué… Veuillez accepter mes plus humbles excuses…

Son interlocuteur quant à lui prit une mine pensive, tout en avalant l'un de ses précieux marshmallows.

- Byakuran-sama ?

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Je vais te pardonner pour cette fois. Il était beaucoup trop tôt de toute façon… Répondit le blanc tout en mangeant son dernier marshmallow (à la vitesse de l'éclair), avant de monter dans sa limousine blanche, suivi de près par son serviteur.

- Hibari-san, n'est-ce-pas ? Continua le parrain de la famille Gesso en pointant du doigt une blessure que son serviteur s'était fait à la joue.

- Mes plus humbles excuses. Il m'a prit par surprise et m'a fait lâcher l'enfant…

Il était hors de question d'avouer à son maitre qu'il avait lâché sa cible parce qu'il avait été inattentif…

- Hm ? Je vois ! Sourit gaiement le blanc. Et il t'a aussi « mordu à mort » à ce que je vois ! Ha ha ha ! Fit-il en désignant la morsure qu'avait infligée Tsuna à son interlocuteur. Ce n'est pas très gentil de me faire des cachoteries Genkishi-kun.

- Bya… Byakuran-sama ! Rougit Genkishi en enlevant la main qui venait de se poser sur son bras.

- C'est bon. J'ai compris.

- Oho! Qu'allez-vous faire à présent, Byakuran-sama ? Demanda soudainement le conducteur de la limousine blanche.

- Hm… Attendre ?

- Attendre ? Répéta bêtement Genkishi.

- Oui c'est ça, je vais attendre que tous les fruits soient murs avant la récolte. J'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi après tout…

- Kufufu…

Soudain, une étrange aura vint se faire ressentir dans la voiture. L'ombre d'une personne apparue en face du boss de la famille Gesso.

- Qu'est-ce-que...? S'alarma l'illusioniste.

- Ara ! Kikyo, Zakuro ! Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenue que nous aurions un invité surprise ! Fit joyeusement le marshmallow qui n'eut qu'un simple rire en guise de réponse.

- Oho! Toutes nos excuses Byakuran-sama.

- Baru...

- Alors ? Comment te portes-tu Mukuro-kun ?

- Kufufu ! Tout ce passe exactement comme prévue à ce que je vois. Sourit l'inconnue tout en volant un paquet de marshmallow qui trainait sur la banquette arrière. Enfin, pour moi seulement…

- Cher cousin… Commença le blanc avec un sourire sadique. Tu as cinq secondes pour me rendre ce qui m'appartient…

- Kufufu ! Viens donc me les reprendre.

- Baru! Je sens que ça va mal finir...

La limousine, de son côté, avait beaucoup de mal à rouler droit à cause de la pression qu'effectuée les deux tortionnaires à l'arrière…

* * *

- Ah ! Lal-san ! Est-ce-que Chrome va mieux ? Demanda Enma, inquiet, à la jeune femme qui venait de sortir de l'infirmerie.

- A merveille ! Répondit Colonello à la place de la jeune femme. Ce dernier se prit un violent coup de coude comme il se trouvé derrière cette dernière.

- Je t'interdis de répondre à ma place !

- HIIIIII ! Tante Lal a frappé Oncle Colonello !

- Yo Tsuna ! Comment vas-tu ?! Demanda Colonello au châtain tout en se tenant les côtes.

Tsuna répondit positivement à la question posé par son oncle avec des yeux ronds. Comment son oncle pouvait-il encore tenir debout après un coup comme celui-là?

- Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais à l'avenir, elle devrait vraiment faire plus attention avec ses problèmes de santé…

- Ouf ! Soupirèrent Tsuna et Enma en chœur.

Mieux valait prétexter que son hémorragie nasale était du à l'un de ses nombreux problèmes de santé plutôt que révéler aux deux adultes ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la chambre…

Et puis avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Chrome oubliera elle aussi ce qu'il s'est passé à son réveil…

- Au fait… Ou étais-tu passé sale gosse ?! On t'a cherché dans absolument tout le bâtiment ! Reprit violemment Lal Mirch en sortant une boite arme.

- HIIIIIIIII !

Tsuna hésita entre répondre à la question Lal ou bien à prendre la fuite.

- Ma ma, calme-toi Lal. Il est revenue et c'est ça l'essentiel, non ? Continua le blond.

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Et puis qu'est-ce-que tu faisais à l'infirmerie au fait ?!

- Je t'espionnais !

- Baka ! S'énerva la jeune femme en lui frappant violemment la tête

La dispute à sens unique commençant à s'éterniser, les deux enfants finir par se regarder avec un objectif commun.

- Que crois que nous ferions mieux de partir. Suggéra Enma à son meilleure ami, tout en prenant la précotion de faire un léger pas en arrière. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était vraiment alarmant...

- C'est une bonne initiative… Répondit Tsuna tout en faisant également un pas en retraite.

Mieux valait laisser les adultes entre eux et partir très vite avant que cela ne dégénère, c'était plus prudent.

- AAAHHHHH ! Lal ! Repose tout de suite cet appareil à perfusion !

- Je vais te tuer ! Baka !

- … A plus tard… Murmura Tsuna en s'éloignant aussi discrètement que possible avec un Enma qui le tirait par la manche.

* * *

- Tsuna-san! Les appela Haru dans le couloir. Madame Luce veut te voir !

Le châtain grimaça. Vu la réaction de Lal tout à l'heure, Luce allait surement lui passer un savon.

- Je dois y aller tout de suite ? Demanda t-il à son amie en priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Tout de suite ! Ajouta t'elle gaiement.

Lui qui pensait échapper à sa punition, c'était raté !

- C'est surement à cause de l'incident qui c'est produit avec la famille Gesso … Je pense que tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour ça. Tenta de le rassurer Enma en se grattant la nuque.

« Ou peut-être pas ! » Songeait Tsuna en s'arrachant les cheveux. Devrait-il lui parler de Genkishi maintenant alors qu'il avait déjà eu quatre bonnes heures pour lui en parler? Devrait-il lui dire également qu'il avait passé l'après-midi chez des inconnues alors qu'il était censé être punit et qu'il venait d'être attaqué ?

Argh! Il s'en rongeait déjà les ongles d'avance.

- J'y vais... Murmura t-il d'un ton horrifié.

- Bonne chance! L'encouragèrent Enma et Haru en tournant les talons vers la salle à manger.

* * *

« Je suis vraiment maudit... » Pensa t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau de sa gouvernante.

Une fois arrivait, il vit que cette dernière n'était pas seule: Fong et Aria étaient également présent dans la salle.

- Oncle Fong! S'émerveilla le garçon en se jetant dans les bras de ce dernier. Depuis quand tu es arrivé ici?

Tsuna tenait son sauveur! Luce et Aria ne le gronderont jamais devant son oncle!

- Très bien Tsunayoshi-kun. Je vois que tu as beaucoup grandie depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue.

- Ah bon? Tu trouves?

En même temps c'était sur puisque cela remontait à il y a environ trois ans...

- Tsunayoshi-kun! L'appelait Luce tout en rangeant un de ses nombreux livres sur l'étagère. Assieds-toi mon garçon.

Ce dernier semblait hésiter à s'asseoir. D'habitude lorsqu'on l'appelait, c'était pour le réprimander à cause des mauvais coups que lui jouaient les autres.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda innocemment l'enfant à sa gouvernante.

« Pourvue qu'elle ne me gronde pas! » Priait intérieurement Tsuna en croisant ses doigts.

- Bien... Commença l'ex-chef de la famille Giglio Nero en fermant les yeux.

Aria de son côté soupira. Par ou devaient-elles commencer? La doyenne inspira un grand coup avant de poursuivre.

- Tout à l'heure, dans la forêt, tu as rencontré un individu plutôt louche, n'est-ce-pas? Que t'a-t-il dit au juste?

- Euh… Et bien…

C'est que Tsuna ne savait pas vraiment par ou commencer lui non plus. L'ambiance de la salle était assez lourde pour tout vous avouer... Fong, voyant le châtain complètement perdu, posa une main sur son épaule et l'encouragea.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous n'allons pas te gronder, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Vraiment ?! S'enthousiasma le châtain en se levant de sa chaise brusquement.

- Oui ! Confirma Aria avec un sourire. Mais d'abord rassit-toi s'il-te-plait.

Le châtain, se relaxant, se permis de faire un léger soupir. Il se rassit sur la chaise puis inspira un grand coup avant de révéler tout les faits d'une traite:

- Pour commencer je me suis fait happer par de la brume. Ensuite, Genkishi est apparut et a essayé de m'attraper. Je lui ai mordu le bras, il m'a lâché, je me suis enfuie et ensuite, je me suis réveillé chez une dame qui s'appelle Elena. J'ai gouté chez elle et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Puis alors que je m'apprétais à rentrer à la maison, ce type déguisé en marshmallow m'a abordé. Il connaissait mon nom et m'a annonçait que Reborn-san et Dino-niisan étaient partie de l'orphelinat. Ensuite, il m'a demandé ou est-ce-que j'avais caché mes bagues. Il m'a aussi précisé qu'il savait des choses sur moi que même moi j'ignore. Puis comme je ne lui ai pas répondu à propos des bagues, il s'est énervé et a essayé de me tordre les bras pour me faire parler. Ensuite Aria-san est arrivée... Il a également ajouté que vous étiez au courant de ce dont il sous-entendait à propos de mon passé...

Les trois personnes présentes dans la salle l'écoutèrent jusqu'au bout sans jamais l'interrompre.

- Elena? Demanda soudainement Aria surprise. Mon amie d'enfance Daemon Elena tu veux dire?

L'enfant hocha positivement la tête. Aria fit un immense sourire avant de continuer.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Très bien. Elle est actuellement dans une villa qui se trouve dans la forêt avec sa servante.

- Je vois. Merci pour l'info Tsunayoshi-kun!

Luce se racla la gorge pour ramener les deux pipelettes à la raison.

- Cela confirme donc les dires de mon disciple. Commença Fong en se grattant la nuque. Genkishi trainait donc bel et bien dans le coin...

Le châtain se raidit. Fong était déjà au courant?

- Vous le saviez déjà que j'avais été attaqué par Genkishi? Demanda t-il à ses tuteurs légèrement surprit.

- Non. Nous avions seulement eu vent de quelques rumeurs comme quoi il trainait dans les environs depuis quelques jours. Nous avons seulement eu la confirmation de sa présence tout à l'heure lorsque le disciple de Fong, Hibari-san, l'a accidentellement croisé dans la forêt avec un air plutôt louche...

- Hibari-san? Demanda le châtain un peu perdue, Qui est-ce?

- Il s'agit du petit frère de l'actuel gardien des nuages Vongola. C'est aussi l'un de mes cousins éloignés.

- Ah, d'accord...

C'était la deuxième fois en une seule journée qu'il entendait parler de la famille Vongola...

Luce ferma les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer sur les événements que venait de lui révélait Tsunayoshi. La famille Gesso avait donc profité de l'absence de Reborn pour attaquer.

Le châtain quant à lui faisait le tour de tous les visages. Tous avaient pris un air pensif et gardaient le silence.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta t-il tout en se grattant le bras.

- C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit? Tu en es certain? Demanda soudainement Aria d'un ton inquiet.

L'enfant hocha positivement la tête. Mais ou voulaient-ils en venir à la fin?

Puis le châtain posa enfin la question qui lui brulée les lèvres depuis plusieurs heures.

- Qui suis-je?

Mais seul le silence répondit à sa question.

- Ce type... Byakuran... Il a dit que vous saviez des choses sur moi... Je voudrais avoir des réponses...

Nouveau silence. Tsuna baissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas. Conclue finalement Aria en croisant les bras.

Tsuna serra le poing contre sa cuisse. Il était certain que ses gouvernantes lui cacher quelque chose sur ses origines. Mais quoi?

- Mais... Commença t-il.

Luce rouvrit enfin les yeux avant de poursuivre.

- Tu peux retourner voir tes camarades Tsunayoshi-kun... Conclut cette dernière tout en se levant de sa chaise pour aller chercher un nouvel ouvrage sur son étagère.

- Mais... Bien.

Il se levait de sa chaise d'un air hésitant avant de se diriger vers la porte. Inutile de s'attarder à leurs poser des questions, ils ne lui répondront jamais de toute façon.

- Ah! Madame Elena, la femme qui m'a trouvé inconscient après l'attaque de Genkishi m'a invité à un barbecue demain et elle m'a dit que je pouvais inviter qui je voulais à venir. Est-ce que je pourrais y aller avec Enma, Haru, Naito, Chrome, Fuuta et Uni-chan?

Les trois adultes se regardèrent.

- Faites comme vous voulez, mais je suis contre le fait que vous ameniez Uni-chan et Chrome-chan avec vous. Conclut la doyenne en prenant un gâteau qui était posé sur son bureau.

- Dis lui au passage que je passerai la voir dans la semaine! S'exclama Aria en souriant de plus belle.

Le châtain en sautait de joie.

- Merci! Sautilla t-il en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

- Ils n'ont vraiment pas perdue de temps... Murmura Fong pour lui-même.

* * *

- Elena-sama? Toqua Shiro à la porte de cette dernière.

- Entre Shiro!

Cette dernière entra avec un papier à la main. La blonde de son côté essayait désespérément de se coiffer de manière convenable. C'est que c'est dur d'avoir les cheveux ondulés vous savez...

- Daemon Spade-sama a envoyé un fax pendant que vous étiez en train de vous laver, Elena-sama.

Elena sourit en récuperant le fax en question.

- Il ne peut donc pas se passer de moi plus d'une journée sans mappeler? Je te jure!

Shiro se permit un petit rire tandis qu'Elena lisait la lettre avec attention.

- Alors? Demanda la servante indiscrète.

- Il dit qu'il va venir nous rejoindre et qu'il sera là après-demain. Apparemment Mukuro-kun est déjà là, mais il préfère dormir chez son cousin en l'attendant. Aussi, nous allons devoir rentrer plus tôt que prévue à la maison familiale pour le mariage de Bianchi-san...

- Ah... Sauf votre respect mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas l'air très heureuse.

- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je n'aime pas beaucoup que mon neveu fréquente des gens influençable tel que son cousin. Et puis, j'aurai voulu profiter de ma tranquillité un peu plus longtemps pour pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec ce petit Tsunayoshi-kun...

- Tout ira bien My Lady, il a bien dit qu'il reviendrait demain après tout.

- Mmh... Certes... J'espérai aussi pouvoir rendre visite à ma vieille amie Aria à l'orphelinat...

La blonde soupira avant de se servir une nouvelle tasse de thé.

- Cet enfant vous rappels beaucoup votre fille Nagi, n'est-ce-pas?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Vous avez déjà demandé à Messire Daemon, je me trompe? Demain vous allez demander à Tsunayoshi s'il veut bien devenir votre fils, n'est-ce-pas?

La Lady reposa sa tasse avant de répondre calmement.

- Je n'ai pas encore demandé à Spade, mais l'idée m'interresse. Et puis si la réponse est positive, il pourra tenir compagnie à Mukuro-kun avec ses serviteurs.

La servante sourit.

- Je comprends.

* * *

- Un barbecue?! Hurla Naito, l'eau à la bouche, en plein repas. Mais je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde Tsu-kun si tu me propose un barbecue!

Tsuna eut un petit rire nerveux. Depuis quand l'appelait-il Tsu-kun?

- Hahi! Tu es sérieux?! Elle veut bien nous inviter nous aussi? S'enthousiasma Haru de son côté.

- CHHUUUTTT! Pas si fort! Les réprimenda le châtain. Madame Luce m'a dit que je pouvais emmener qui je voulais à l'exception de Uni-chan et de Chrome qui est à l'infirmerie.

- Hé! Ce n'est pas juste! Se plaignit la petite fille. Uni-chan aussi veut venir!

La petite fille gonfla ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement sous les regards désolés de Tsuna.

- Désolé Uni-chan. Ta grand-mère a été très clair à ce sujet...

- Non! Non! Non!

- Ma, ma, calme-toi Uni-chan! Fit Enma en mangeant sa part de flanc. Ta mère s'inquiète tout simplement pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas juste quand même! Continua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Et puis Uni-chan n'a rien à craindre, parce que ses grands-frères sont avec elle!

- Si Uni-chan ne vient pas alors moi non plus! Allez-y entre grands! Fit le petit Fuuta résigné.

Les quatre plus grands soupirèrent. Ils savaient derechef qu'Aria et Luce refuseraient suite à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Genkishi et Byakuran.

C'était déjà une chance qu'elle est acceptée pour eux...

- Uni-chan va tout de suite aller demander à sa maman! Fit la petite fille en sautant de sa chaise. Viens Fuuta!

- Elle n'acceptera jamais Uni-chan tu...

Et voilà! Tsuna n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les deux tornades avaient déjà quitté la salle à manger.

- C'est qu'ils courent vite c'est deux là. Fit remarquer Haru en finissant sa part de gâteaux.

- Tu m'étonnes, ça fait presque peur... Murmura Enma.

- Alors? Vous étes tous partant? Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul.

Si cette folle essayait encore de l'étouffer, il aurait une chance sur deux d'y passer…

- Bien chur ! Fit Naito en s'empiffrant.

- Si c'est une invitation, Haru-chan ne va pas la refuser! Souria cette dernière.

Enma de son côté détourna les yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le châtain intrigué. Tu n'as pas envie de venir ?

Ce dernier ferma les yeux avant de répondre.

- Ce n'est rien. Je viendrai mais est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter seul à seul après mangé?

- Euh… D'accord.

* * *

- Uni-chan attends-moi !

C'est qu'elle courait vite cette petite !

- Dépêche-toi un peu Fuuta ! Uni-chan est très pressée !

- Oui, oui…!

- … Tri-ni-sette ? Demanda Fong en s'asseyant.

La porte du bureau était légèrement ouverte et les deux enfants pouvaient entendre leur discussion.

- On n'entre pas Uni-chan… ?

- *Chut ! Tais-toi et caches-toi derrière la porte ! Sinon ils vont nous voir !*

- Qu'allons-nous faire, mère? Devrait-on demander à père de rentrer ?

- Non. Le salaire que versera Bronco Cavallone à Reborn devrait nous permettre de rembourser une bonne partie de la dette que nous devons à la famille Gesso. Le ramener maintenant n'aurait que des désavantages…

- *Je n'entends rien Uni-chan…*

- *Mais chut !*

- Nous avons trois possibilités dont une qui est (…): la première serait de fermer l'orphelinat ou de la revendre à la famille (…) La seconde serait d'ouvrir une guerre entre nos deux (…), sachant que la notre est énormément désavantagé depuis l'attaque lancé par la famille (…) il y a neuf ans et nous ne pourront pas compter sur nos alliés si le motif de cette guerre n'est qu'une dette parce que c'est contre les lois de la (…). La dernière solution serait de (…)

Uni se figea à l'entente des derniers mots divulgués par sa grand-mère. Fuuta de son côté ne comprenait absolument rien à la discussion, ni même à la situation.

- Mais pour activer le Tri-ni-sette ce n'est pas si simple! C'est même presque impossible! Ils ont besoins de bien trop d'éléments : les sept anneaux Mare, les sept (…), l'un des trois héritages Vongola, en outre soit les sept anneaux Vongola unifiés, soit les sept anneaux Vongola suprêmes ou bien alors son équipement secret, les (…)...

- *Uni-chan, on ne devrait pas écouter aux portes !*

- … Et enfin pour finir ils ont besoins de (…).

Là s'en était trop pour Uni qui s'enfuit à vive allure vers sa chambre.

- Uni-chan ou tu vas ?!

* * *

- Enma-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais te demander ce que tu pensais sur cette Elena. Et aussi, je voulais savoir comment elle s'était comportée avec toi.

- Hein ? Et bien normalement, pourquoi ? Ou veux-tu en venir?

Enma s'assit sur une marche d'escalier avant de lui répondre.

- Je voulais savoir; que feras-tu si elle demande à t'adopter ?

- - Hein ?! Pourquoi voudrait-elle m'adopter ?

« A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais songé » Pensa t-il en se grattant la tête.

Enma ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Réfléchis deux secondes Tsuna si elle t'invite à mon avis ce n'est pas par charité. A mon avis elle veut juste en savoir plus sur toi. Tu n'y a pas pensé n'est-ce-pas ?

- C'est une possibilité c'est vrai. Mais jamais je n'accepterai !

- J'en doute… Murmura t-il.

- Elena-san est gentille. Je suis sur qu'elle ne se fâchera pas si je refuse !

- Peut-être, mais toi auras-tu le courage de refuser ?

Le châtain inspira un grand coup avant de répondre fermement.

- Je ne te trahirai jamais Enma.

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre! A noter que dans ceux qui vont suivre (aprés le prochain chapitre), il y aura de gros rebondissements (comparés aux précédents ou il ne se passe pas grand chose à vrai dire, mais bon il faut dire que pour l'instant Tsuna n'a que neuf ans donc c'est assez difficile à gérer...) et ces derniers seront trés certainement plus long aussi(celui-ci et le chapitre précédent aurait deja du l'être à vrai dire). Bon et bien j'espére que ça vous à plus et puis sur ce...**

**Ciao-ciao!**


	6. Chapitre 5: Trahison

**Ciaossu !**

**Titre : Au pays de Tsunayoshi !**

**Auteur : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : All27 et autres.**

**Disclaimer : J'en est marre de me répéter aucun personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient (pour l'instant du moins XD), ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano…**

**Salut à toutes et à tous.**

**Tout comme je l'ai fait pour le premier chapitre du Petit Chaperon Grenouille, je tenais à vous faire à toutes et à tous mille et une excuses pour avoir mis autant de temps avant d'écrire la suite de cette histoire. Vous le savez peut-être déjà, mais en fait mon ordinateur m'a lâché soudainement il y a environ un mois (il s'éteint tout seul en fait, et de plus en plus vite en fonction du nombre de fois ou on essaye de l'allumer. Le garçon qui devait le réparer m'a dit qu'il était fichu à cause d'un ; « problème d'alimentation » T_T Donc, si un jour il vous arrive le même pépin un jour, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir… ) et du coup j'ai du attendre que ma cousine me prête son ancien ordinateur portable avant de pouvoir réécrire (parce qu'écrire sur les ordinateur du cdi, ce n'est pas pratique, croyez-moi). Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie. Mais je n'ai absolument pas glandé concernant cette fanfiction, sachez-le, car j'ai pu revoir l'intégralité du brouillon que j'avais écris sur cette fiction ou j'ai écris absolument tous ce qui allait se passait globalement dans cette histoire. J'ai pu revoir pas mal de passage, voir même modifier certaines partie dans leur intégralité telle que la partie deux par exemple (mais je vous expliquerez en quoi un peu plus tard) qui a engendré pas mal de petits changement dans la suite de cette partie et en particulier dans CE chapitre et dans le dernier. **

**Sinon, je pense que je me dois de faire un petit résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ce chapitre (parce que je pense que pas mal d'entres-vous ont oublié des choses depuis le temps et n'auront pas forcément envie de relire les chapitres précédents).**

**Donc voilà le résumé :**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi et Kozato Enma sont deux orphelins qui, bébés, ont été trouvés le même soir, lors d'un réveillon de Noël, par la gouvernante d'un orphelinat (Luce en l'occurrence, qui est aussi la marraine d'une très vieille famille mafieuse), et sa fille Aria (qui était encore très jeune à l'époque).**

**Les années ont passés et désormais Tsuna et Enma ont tout deux atteint l'âge de neuf ans (à noter que l'on considère qu'ils sont né le même jour à l'orphelinat puisqu'ils ont été trouvé en même temps). Etant tout les deux nul dans tous les domaines possibles, ils sont devenus la risée de tout l'orphelinat (ce qui ne les empêche pas d'avoir quelque amis tel que Chrome, Uni, Fuuta, Haru, Naito et Dino (qui est dans la même poisse que ces derniers) par exemple).**

**Dans le premier chapitre, Dino a été adopté par monsieur Cavalonne dans le but de devenir son unique héritier. Reborn (le professeur particulier des orphelins et amant de Luce) a également été engagé par ce dernier pour qu'il se charge de son éducation (Lal Mirch remplacera ce dernier en tant que professeur durant son absence, soit, durant un an). Tsuna, suite à une punition donnée par Luce, est mystérieusement attaqué par Genkishi (un traitre de la famille Giglio Nero qui a rejoint les rangs de la famille Gesso -dirigé par Byakuran- avec qui ils sont endettés et à la limite du conflit). Après lui avoir échappé, il se réveillera chez Elena. Cette dernière lui proposera de revenir le lendemain pour faire un barbecue en sa compagnie et ira même jusqu'à lui proposer même d'inviter qui il souhaitera. Au retour, il sera attaqué par Byakuran qui lui annoncera que Dino et Reborn sont déjà partie. Défendu par Aria (à qui il racontera tout ce qu'il s'est passé, à l'instar de Luce et de Fong), il rentrera à l'orphelinat avec plus de questions que jamais car la marshmallow lui a fait des révélations plus qu'imprévue. Blessé par le départ de Dino à qui il n'a pas pu dire au revoir, il renouvèlera la promesse qu'il a faite avec ce dernier avec Enma soit, la promesse de ne jamais se séparer et de ne jamais quitter l'orphelinat quoi qu'il arrive. Uni (la fille d'Aria), quant à elle, entendra une drôle d'histoire, venant de la bouche des adultes, qui pourrait très bien faire basculer le cours des choses…**

**Et sur ce, nous arrivons donc finalement à ce chapitre…**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : _Trahison_.**

_La pluie était tombée si soudainement… L'orage, quant à lui, menaçait de frapper à tout moment. En outre, tout cela était les premiers prémisses d'une violente tempête qui n'allait probablement pas tarder à survenir. _

_Et c'est sous ces nuages noirs et glacials, que le soleil venait de s'éteindre._

_C'était le genre de météo ou il valait mieux rester chez soi, en somme. _

_Le genre de temps ou tout félin qui soit éviterait de sortir pour se mouiller en temps normal._

… _Mais, apparemment il avait quelques exceptions…_

_Tsuna courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait à travers ce rideau brume pluvieuse, aussi bien pour rattrapé son ami que pour échapper à son assaillant._

_Et ce n'était pas boue, pluie, nuages, brume, canicule, orage, tempête, neige, grêle et encore moins la nuit tombante qui allait l'empêcher de faire entendre raison à son ami._

_Mais comment avaient-ils bien pu en arriver là ?_

_-Tu es vraiment pire qu'inutile, petit herbivore..._

_Décidément, le sort avait vraiment décidé de s'acharner sur lui…_

* * *

_**Plus tôt dans la matinée :**_

Tsuna n'arrêtait pas de ruminer encore et encore, en repensant au départ soudain de Dino, survenu la veille.

Lal Mirch les avaient, à l'instar de Reborn, réveillait à l'aube.

Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, notre petit châtain adoré n'avait absolument pas fermé l'œil de la nuit…

Même Skull, qui était en train de se faire amocher par d'autres enfants de l'orphelinat, n'avait pas réussi à lui remonter le moral.

Cependant, à force de réfléchir, il avait comprit une chose

Rester ensemble pour toujours ne voulait pas forcément dire « rester à l'orphelinat toute leurs vie »…

Il était intiment persuadé que si Dino était parti, c'était parce qu'il y avait une bonne raison à cela et croyez-moi, il fera tout pour tenter de découvrir quelle était cette dernière.

C'était peut-être ça la véritable définition du mot grandir en fin de compte vouloir changer d'horizon…

Et pour être certain d'avoir une réponse clair de son « grand-frère », il avait même été jusqu'à demander à Luce qu'elle demande à Reborn de lui passer Dino lors de leur prochain coup de fil.

Vivement que Reborn appel…

Peut-on véritablement murir et être libre si les autres nous enchainent à leur pied toutes notre vie ?

Tsunayoshi était finalement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et que pour l'instant, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de quitter l'orphelinat.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était seulement rester le plus longtemps possible avec ses amis.

Et lorsqu'ils auront tous trouvé le bonheur ailleurs, il sans ira lui aussi, tout en gardant un contact avec chacun d'entres-eux.

Il vivra alors la vie qu'il souhaitera lui aussi, tout comme eux.

Espérons seulement maintenant qu'Enma ait le même point de vue sur la chose que ce dernier…

Sinon les même erreurs risqueraient bien de se répéter dans un futur proche…

* * *

_**Un peu plus tard…**_

- Tsunaaaaa…. ! C'est encore loin ? J'ai faim moiiii…. Se plaignait Naito en avançant à deux à l'heure (et en pleine forêt). On ne peut pas faire une petite pauseeeee ?

- Hahi ! Mais on s'est déjà arrêté i peine cinq minutes !

Tsuna soupira.

- A ce rythme là, on n'y sera jamais… Murmura t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Enma, de son côté, se contentait de ricaner, tout en s'asseyant sur l'une des pierres les plus proche de lui.

- Je pense que l'on devrait s'arrêter ici un moment… Sinon, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver… Dit-il en pointant du doigt un Naito, plus qu'essoufflé.

Tsuna se frappa la tête.

- Hahi ! Mais on s'est déjà arrêté trois fois ! Ca suffit maintenant, non ?!

-Vous avez vraiment décidé de me faire arriver en retard, hein ? Se plaignit Tsuna en fermant les yeux. D'accord, mais pas plus de cinq minutes alors…

Enma fronça un sourcil interrogatif.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé tout d'un…

- Enmaaaa je t'aimeuh ! Hurla Naito en tentant de se jeter sur le pauvre rouquin qui l'esquiva sans aucuns problèmes.

Naito, de son côté, ne manqua pas de se prendre le rocher en pleine figure.

- AIIIEUhh !

- Désolé… Murmura en rouquin en se grattant la nuque avec un sourire plus que diabolique.

Tsuna, qui avait parfaitement compris ou voulait en venir Enma (bien que celui-ci n'ai pas jamais terminé sa phrase), lui répondit tout simplement que si il était aussi pressé, c'était uniquement par politesse.

- Ok… Acquiesça Enma en haussant les épaules.

- Enma-kun ! Arrête d'embêter Tsuna-san avec tes questions idiotes ! Tsuna-san veut tout simplement la voir parce que c'est son amie, non ?

Enma soupira.

- Sans doutes… Admit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, pensif.

- Au fait, Tsuna, comment tu l'as rencontré cette Elena ? Elle ressemble à quoi ? Elle vit toute seule ? Lui demanda soudainement Naito, trop curieux de savoir qui était la femme qui les avait si gracieusement invités à manger chez elle. .

« HIIIIIII !» Hurla t-il intérieurement. Devait t-il leurs révéler qu'il avait été attaqué par Genkishi et tous le tralala?

Enma tiqua de son côté. Il n'avait même pas pensé à lui poser la question.

- Tiens, oui, c'est vrai ça ! Tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! Commenta-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Hahi ! C'est vraiment bizarre ça !

En effet, habituellement ces deux là s'avouaient tout, que ce soit les choses les plus stupides au monde qu'ils aient pu faire ou bien encore les pire situations gênantes dans lesquels ils aient pu se mettre.

Tsuna pâlit. Et si Luce et Aria préféraient garder tout cela secret ? Cela serait bizarre qu'il dise être allait chez une parfaite inconnue sans aucune raison précise, non ? Surtout qu'il était sensé rester prés de l'orphelinat à cause de sa punition. Il leva les yeux au ciel cherchant une réponse bateau à leur formuler pour se tirer d'affaire.

Et tout cela sous les regards incompris des trois autres qui se regardèrent surpris de ce silence pesant.

- Tsuna-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Mh… Elena est grande, belle, elle a de longs cheveux blonds et ondulés. Elle a l'air assez jeune en apparence et actuellement elle est venu séjourner pendant quelque jour avec Shiro, sa domestique, dans une de ses villas de vacances si j'ai bien tout compris. Je crois qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait échappé à la pression que lui mettait son mari… ou quelque chose comme ça..

- Elle a l'air joli ! S'émerveilla Haru en essayant tant bien que mal de l'imaginer.

Enma, quant à lui, soupira un bon coup avant de se relever.

- D'accord, mais cela ne nous dit pas comment tu l'as rencontré… S'impatienta Naito. Alors ?

- J'ai voulu courir après Natsu, qui s'était enfui dans la forêt à mon insu et je me suis perdu. En cherchant une sortie, j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé dans un fausset. Et c'est à ce moment là que madame Elena et Shiro m'ont retrouvé inconscient. Madame Elena a alors décidé de me ramener chez elle. C'est tout.

Il avait dit cela d'une traite, tout en espérant qu'aucun d'entres-eux n'étaient tombés sur la bague de Natsu durant son absence…

Suite au manque de réactions des trois autres, il rajouta :

- Et quand j'ai essayé de rentrer à l'orphelinat, ce drôle de type aux marshmallows m'a menacé et à faillit me tordre le bras…

Il en était persuadé : aucun d'entres-eux ne croiraient à son histoire.

- Waouh ! Fit Haru en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Tsuna-san, tu as vraiment de la chance que cette Elena t'ais retrouvé, tu sais ! Si ça se trouve, tu aurais pu être mangé par un loup ou par un tigre qui passait par là si cela n'avait pas été là !

« Des tigres et des loups dans un si petite forêt ? Mais dans quel monde vit-elle ? » Se demanda-t-il, franchement inquiet par l'état de santé mental de son amie.

- No comment. Marmonna Enma de son côté.

Puis Naito se mit à rire d'un seul coup.

- Tu es encore tombé ? Alors toi, tu n'a vraiment pas de chance ! C'est ta treizième chute depuis de la semaine ! Tu viens de battre ton propre record !

Alors que Naito continuait de rire comme une huitre, Tsuna fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, ça m'a fait super mal ! Et puis c'est quoi cette nouvelle mode de compter mes gaffes ?

- Hé, ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! Je disais juste ça pour rire, tu sais ! Et cette « nouvelle mode », tout le monde l'a toujours appliqué…

- Mh ! Grogna t-il.

- Et si on reprenait notre route ? Fit soudainement Enma en recommençant à avancer en direction de la villa.

Cette initiative surprit Tsuna, mais il ne releva pas.

- Ou… Oui… ! Naito, tu te sens mieux ?

- En pleine forme ! On peut y aller quand tu veux !

Tsuna soupira une énième fois de la journée, en sachant que Naito leur avait dit exactement la même chose quinze minutes auparavant. Et s'était lui qui prétendait être si bon en sport ?

Certes, cette pente était assez longue et raide, mais avec toutes les pauses que leur infligé Naito, aucun des trois autres n'éprouvaient la moindre fatigue, ce qui, d'ailleurs, était assez étonnant venant des deux « loser » de l'orphelinat.

- Alors, allons-y… murmura le châtain en se grattant la tête. Hé ! Tu pourrais nous attendre un peu Enma ! S'exclama t-il en courant vers de dernier d'un pas rapide.

- Mh ! Se contenta de répondre ce dernier de façon inexpressif, les mains dans les poches.

Il savait que son ami avait menti, c'était évident. Surtout lorsque l'on connait ce dit ami depuis sa naissance (ou presque).

- Hahi ! Attendez-moi !

- Hééééé ! Pitiééééé ! Courez moins viteeeee ! Hurlait désespérément Naito, qui recommençait déjà à fatiguer.

« Quel boulet… » Ne purent s'empêcher de songer les trois autres.

* * *

_**Un peu plus loin.**_

- Dîtes, commença Tsuna se de grattant la joue, vous n'avez pas trouvé que Uni agissait bizarrement depuis hier soir ?

En effet, la petite s'était enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre la nuit dernière. Le matin même, elle n'avait absolument pas dit un seul mot, ni même manger quoi que soit. On aurait dit quelle se forcé à sourire pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Même Fuuta ne comprenait pas.

- Skull m'a dit qu'elle s'était isolé dans sa chambre certes, mais si tu veux mon avis, elle doit très certainement bouder parce que sa mère et sa grand-mère l'on empêcher de venir avec nous… Commenta Naito visiblement peu inquiet des réactions de la jeune fille.

- Hahi ! Elle est peut-être malade ! Madame Luce lui a peut-être refilé son rhume.

« Ou pas… » Songeait le châtain. Il était presque certain que quelque chose clochait.

- Avant de partir, elle m'a attrapé le t-shirt avec les larmes aux yeux, pour me demander si je voulais vraiment partir chez Elena aujourd'hui et m'a conseillé d'y aller un peu plus tard.

- Pourquoi est-tu si inquiet ? Si ça se trouve, elle voulait juste que l'on reste avec elle pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Enma n'avait peut-être pas tord, songeait Tsuna en se grattant la tête. C'est aussi ce qu'il avait pensé au début. Mais quand il repensait au regard suppliant qu'elle lui lancé, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait forcément autre chose.

On aurait dit qu'elle voulait lui dire autre chose, une chose importante, mais que cela ne voulait pas sortir.

Et il se demandait bien quoi. Même Skull qui réussissait toujours à la faire rire habituellement n'avait pas réussi, alors c'est qu'il y avait bien quelque chose.

Il faudra bien qu'il l'interroge à ce sujet une fois rentré chez eux…

- C'est là ? Lui demanda soudainement Enma, en le tirant accessoirement de ces pensés.

- Ah ! Euh… oui ! Oui c'est là !

Il se disait qui songerai à cela plus tard.

- C'est vachement grand ! S'émerveilla Naito, avec la bouche grande ouverte.

- Hahi ! C'est vraiment immense ! S'exclama Haru de son côté, tout en regardant, plusieurs fois, la villa de haut en bas.

Enma de son côté restait figé.

Curieusement, Tsuna eut la même réaction que ces derniers, puisqu'en y repensant, il n'avait pas même pas prit la peine de regarder attentivement à quoi ressemblait la villa lorsqu'il l'en était parti la veille.

- TSUNAAAAAA-KUUUNNNN ! Hurla une tornade blonde qui se jeta violement sur lui. KAAAWAIIIIII !

- HIIIIIIIII ! Hurlèrent les quatre enfants et en particulier Tsuna qui était en train d'étouffer sur place.

- HIIII ! C'est quoi ça ! Hurla Naito, prit de peur.

- Hahi ! Elle est en train d'étouffer Tsuna-san !

Tsuna était en train de mourir sur place de son côté.

- … E… El…-san… Réussit-il à murmurer.

- TU ES TROP KAWAIII! S'écria-t-elle gaiement.

- Vous êtes Elena-san ? Lui demanda soudainement Enma, légèrement inquiet pour son ami en train d'agoniser.

Lorsqu'elle vit le rouquin, elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras, relâchant au passage un Tsuna à bout de souffle.

- HIIIII ! Hurla le rouquin en essayant de sa débattre.

- Je… euh… vous présente Elena-san…

- Vous êtes tous à croquer ! Je vais vous ramener à la maison !

(Nda : Je crois que j'ai trop regardé Higurashi no naku koro ni…)

- Madame, ce n'est pas poli d'essayer d'étrangler ses invités ! Fit une voie en sortant de la résidence. Comment vas-tu Tsunayoshi-kun ?

- Ah… euh bien… Et vous Shiro-san ?

Elena lâcha finalement l'enfant qu'elle retenait sous les regards encore effrayés de Naito et Haru.

- Haru-san a peur… Tremblait la jeune fille.

- Effrayant… Fit Naito avec des yeux exhorbités.

- Je suis terriblement désolé, mais je ne peux absolument pas m'empêcher de sauter sur les choses que je trouve mignonne. S'expliqua Elena en rougissant face aux regards effrayés que lui lancé les enfants.

- Pas… pas de problèmes… Répondit Enma compréhensif.

A vrai dire, lui aussi aimait beaucoup ce qui était mignon, à l'instar de cette dernière. Surtout Natsu en fait…

- Mais entrez donc ! Tout est déjà près ! Fit-elle gaiement en les poussant à entrer dans sa demeure (qui était plus que luxurieuse, il faut bien l'avouer).

* * *

C'était une vraie demeure de roi il y avait des peintures célèbres, accrochées au mur (authentiques), des vases au prix exorbitants, des tapis en soie, un immense escalier aux rambardes dorées, un hall immense et que dire du jardin et du salon qui étaient juste hallucinant ! Il y avait tellement de choses à voir, qu'après avoir retiré leurs chaussures (au japon on ne garde jamais ses chaussures dans une maison), les orphelins ne savaient même plus ou donner de la tête.

- Waouh ! S'émerveilla Naito. Vous devez être vraiment très riche pour avoir une maison comme ça !

Elena rigola.

- Ce n'est qu'une de nos nombreuses villas de vacances, tu sais ! Tu n'as pas vu la vraie !

- Hahi ! Ca veut dire que vous en avez encore plein d'autres comme ça, Elena-san ?

- Des villas qui sont encore plus grandes que celle-ci, j'en ai sept en comptant notre maison. Sinon, nous avons treize villas en plus de notre maison et bientôt une quinzième.

- Vous devez être une vraie princesse alors ! S'émerveilla la petite fille.

Elena rigola.

- Plus ou moins.

Alors qu'Elena et Haru discutaient, et que Naito courait dans tout les sens, Enma en profita pour aborder un Tsuna qui était en pleine contemplation de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en pense ?

Tsuna pris minutieusement la peine de réfléchir à la prochaine réponse qu'il allait fournir à son ami, car il ne trouvait absolument pas les mots pour décrire la demeure.

- HIIIII ! C'est juste incroyable ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour être aussi riche ! Même Madame Luce n'a pas les moyens de se payer une seule maison comme ça!

- Ca te plairais d'avoir une maison aussi grande ? Lui demanda soudainement le rouquin.

Puis la réponse que lui fournit le châtain gronda comme un coup de tonnerre dans son l'esprit.

- Bien sur ! Tu as vu la chance qu'elle a de posséder tout cela ! Jamais je ne serais aussi riche… C'est sur que c'est le rêve de tout le monde de vivre dans un tel environnement ! Elle a vraiment de la chance … J'espère qu'un jour on… Enma ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment mesuré l'ampleur de ces paroles à vrai dire.

- Être riche c'est ton rêve, donc ?

- Ben… C'est un peu le rêve de tout le monde je pense. Puis si on devient riche, on pourra acheter une maison immense ou tout le monde pourraient…

- Ca c'est impossible, et tu le sais très bien ! S'énerva t-il soudainement.

L'hyper-intuition de Tsuna se mit alors en marche il venait de dire une bêtise.

- Pourquoi cela serait impossible ! On ne peut pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve !

- Ne devait-on pas rester à l'orphelinat jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?! S'enerva le rouquin en frappant le mur de son poing.

Les yeux de Tsuna virèrent à l'orange.

- Pas forcément, notre objectif c'est de rester ensemble le plus longtemps possibles ! On ne pourra pas rester travailler à l'orphelinat toute notre, vie ! A la fin, il faudra bien trouver du travail et une maison pour pouvoir vivre ! Tu te vois rester jusqu'à tes soixante ans à l'orphelinat toi ? J'ai compris cela hier, lorsque Dino est parti… Et je pense que c'était ça les règles du pacte qu'il avait fixé avec Squalo au départ… Jusqu'à hier, j'avais déformé la chose, comme tu le fait actuellement au « Rester à l'orphelinat pour toujours », mais si on fait cela, on ne sera jamais véritablement libre ! Et puis, on pourra toujours trouver une maison ou on pourra tous vivre tous ensemble, ou bien vivre séparément, garder le contact et s'entraider dans des moments difficiles ! C'est ça les amis non ? Et puis c'est ça grandir surt…

La bague d'Enma ainsi que ses yeux commencèrent, soudainement, à s'illuminer d'un rouge sombre.

- Ce ne sera pas pareil !

- Comment ça, « ça ne sera pareil » ?! Pourquoi arrêterions-nous d'être ensemble si soudainement ?!

Cette fois, c'est la bague de Tsuna qui vira à l'orange, à l'instar de ses yeux.

- Parce que les gens changent, voilà pourquoi ! Tu feras de nouvelles connaissances et tu m'oublieras ! Les enfants qui sont partis de l'orphelinat, tu crois qu'ils pensent encore à nous ? Au début on s'écrit, on s'appel, puis ensuite plus rien ! Chacun fait sa vie ! Tu trouves cela normal toi ?!

- La vie est faite de rencontre et d'abandon et tu le sais très bien ! S'ils ne s'appels plus ou ne s'écrivent c'est toujours parce qu'il y a une bonne raison derrière. Pourquoi cela nous arriverait-il forcément ?! Nous sommes amis, non ?!

- C'est ce que je me demande, justement ! Si tu as autant envie de vivre cette vie de rêve, dans une belle maison à embrasser de l'argent qui se trouve à tes pieds, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Elena de t'adopter ?!

La flamme de Tsuna s'intensifia.

- Parce que je veux que l'on reste ensemble le plus longtemps possible et parce que pour l'instant, je suis très heureux comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de partir parce que je veux passer le plus de temps possibles avec vous ! Je ne pars pas, parce que je ne veux pas vous abandonner et parce que je considèrerai toujours Luce comme ma mère, Aria comme ma sœur et Reborn comme mon père plus que n'importe quels inconnus qui viendront pour m'acheter. Si un jour je pars dans une autre famille, ce qui m'étonnerai, je continuerai à garder le contact avec l'orphelinat et avec vous tous, et si vous décidez de ne plus jamais me répondre, je serai très triste, mais je l'accepterai ! C'est comme ça, c'est tout ! Un jour, je sais que je quitterais l'orphelinat pour aller travailler et que les jours qui suivront, je penserai toujours à vous !

Cette fois c'est la flamme d'Enma qui s'intensifia.

« Groaaaa ! » grogna Natsu dans l'esprit de Tsuna, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait absolument aucunes intentions de se battre contre le rouquin.

« Moi, non plus Natsu… Moi non plus… » Tenta-il de la calmer.

« Groa… » Gronda l'animal.

A vrai dire, tout les deux ne s'étaient absolument jamais disputés.

- Et bien dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à partir tout de suite ! Si je comprends bien, c'est à cause de nous, tes « amis » que tu perds tout ton ici, alors que tu as déjà prévue de refaire ta vie ailleurs. Mieux vaut abandonner, que d'être abandonné, non ? Et puis plus tu attendras, plus ton départ sera difficile… Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à cette Elena si elle désire t'adopter, hein? Je suis sur qu'elle acceptera ! Et en plus de ça, tu auras tout ce que tu voudras !

- Mais je m'en fiche de l'argent ! Et puis, même si Elena me demandera si je veux être son fils, je n'accepterai pas ! Et je suis sur qu'elle comprendra !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas partir de l'orphelinat maintenant !

- Tu préfère que Reborn t'envoie dans une famille ou tu n'aura pas forcément envie d'aller ?

- Reborn n'a jamais ça ! Repliqua vivement le chatain tout en intensifiant ses flammes.

- Que tu partes maintenant ou demain ne changera absolument rien : tu partiras. Je crois que cette discussion est close. Commenta Enma en faisant disparaitre ses flammes. Notre amitié ce n'est que du pipeau pour toi, hein ? Après tout, tu auras d'autres amis pour me remplacer…

Les yeux de Tsuna redevinrent normaux à l'instar de ses bagues.

- Mais, je ne te remplacerai pas ! Certes je m'en ferai surement d'autre mais…

- Tsuna-kun, Enma-kun quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda Shiro en apparaissant dans le couloir. Tout le monde est déjà dehors et nous allions commencer à manger les entrées sans vous… Naito-kun ne tient plus…

- … On arrive… Murmura Tsuna en regardant Enma du coin de l'œil, curieux de connaitre sa réaction. Allait-il rester après ce qui venait de se passer ?

- Oui, oui, on arrive. Dit-il simplement en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

* * *

Ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mot durant toute la traversé du couloir. Shiro de son côté était partie demander à Lancia, le majordome, de ramener les plats principaux dans quelques minutes.

Tout le monde s'était déjà installé. Naito n'arrêtait pas de baver à force de regarder son entrée, sans pour autant pouvoir la manger, tandis qu'Haru et Elena discutaient de sujets divers et variés.

- ENFIN ! Hurla Naito à bout de nerf. Mais qu'est-ce-que vous avez bien pu faire pour être aussi long ?

- Naito ! On ne dit pas des choses telles que « enfin ! » lorsque l'on est invité à manger chez des gens !

Naito grimaça pour la énième fois de l'après-midi.

- Oui, oui, pardon !

Alors que Tsuna commençait à réfléchir à une réponse bateau à donner à leurs donner, Enma prit les devants.

- On s'est perdue en cherchant les toilettes… Fit-il d'un ton impassible.

Tsuna soupira. L'ambiance allait être vraiment morne lorsqu'ils allaient rentrer chez eux.

- Installez-vous, installez-vous ! Fit Elena on les poussant vers leur chaise respective. Vous pouvez commencer à manger si vous le souhaitez.

Il y avait toutes sortes d'entrées, des salades, des feuilletés, des toasts, des morceaux de pizzas et autre (A noter que c'était de la cuisine française principalement). Naito ne savait absolument plus ou donner de la tête et Haru était obligé de le réprimander toutes les cinq minutes pour lui rappeler toutes les conduites à tenir lorsque l'on est invité à manger chez quelqu'un et s'excusa une bonne quinzaine de fois devant Elena à cause de la conduite de son ami (alors que cette dernière en rigolait). Tsuna, après ce qu'il s'était passé, n'avait plus très faim, mais il se forcé tout de même que faire plaisir à Elena. Enma de son côté mangait normalement, comme si de rien n'était et ce, toujours dans un profond silence.

Et c'est là que tout bascula…

Alors que Naito et Haru étaient en train de se chamailler et que Shiro et Enma tentaient de les calmer, Elena vint prendre Tsuna à part.

- Pourrait-on discuter en privé quelques instants ? Lui demanda-t-elle discrètement.

Tsuna ne pu qu'accepter sa demande en espérant intérieurement qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander s'il voulait devenir son fils.

* * *

Elle avait l'air vraiment sérieuse.

- Qu'y… Qu'y a-t-il… ? Bégaya-t-il en espérant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pense.

Devenir le fils d'Elena ne le dérangeait pas, il en serait même très heureux. Mais pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas abandonner les autres maintenant.

- Tu sais… commença-t-elle un peu hésitante. En fait… j'ai perdu ma fille Nagi il y a maintenant deux ans. Si elle était encore vivante aujourd'hui, elle devrait avoir à peu près ton âge…

Tsuna était surpris. Elle avait déjà était mère à son âge ? Mais, elle devait bien avoir vingt-cinq ans tout au plus…

- … Et je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants. Rajouta-t-elle en se grattant la joue avec un air triste et nostalgique.

Tsuna ressentie soudainement un léger frisson. Il s'avait que ce qui suivrait cette soudaine demande allait entrainer une catastrophe.

- Je n'ai pas encore demandé à mon mari mais…

« Non, tais-toi ! »Songea t-il alors qu'Elena se mettait à son niveau pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Veux-tu devenir mon fils ?

Tsuna se figea sous cette demande, il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Et la source de son mauvais pressentiment venait juste d'apparaitre sous ses yeux, sois au fond du couloir, derrière Elena.

Enma était là et il le regardait complètement tétanisé.

- Tsuna-kun ? Fit Elena, intriguée par le changement de comportement du châtain.

Elle savait qu'une demande d'adoption c'était soudain, mais de là à restait tétanisé en regardant le fond du couloir avec une mine décomposée…

- Enma…

- Hein ?

- Enma-kun ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?! Cria Haru du jardin avant d'entrer elle aussi dans le couloir.

Elena se retourna.

- Haru-chan ? Enma-kun ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? Demanda Elena en rougissant et en espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu sa demande d'adoption.

C'était beaucoup trop gênant de faire cela devant d'autres orphelins qui rêvaient d'avoir des parents. Et puis elle venait de s'auto-persuader que sa demande était vraiment niaise.

Si elle avait demandé à Tsuna de venir avec des amis, c'était pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Demanda Haru à Enma, plutôt curieuse.

Ni une, ni deux, Enma s'enfuit sous les regards des trois autres personnes présentes dans le couloir.

- Enma-kun ?! Ou tu vas ?! S'exclama la petite fille, inquiété par l'expression froide et distante qu'elle venait de voir passé le visage de son ami.

- Enma ! Cria Tsuna en s'élançant vivement à sa poursuite.

- Tsuna-kun ! L'appela Elena, ne comprenant absolument pas la réaction des deux enfants.

- Mmh ? Quest-che-qu'il che pache ichi ?! Demanda Naito en entrant lui aussi dans les couloirs en grignotant un gâteau.

- Hahi ! Enma-kun est parti est Tsuna l'a poursuivie !

- Est-ce que… c'est de ma faute ? Leur demanda soudainement Elena inquiète.

Puis cette dérnière se décida à leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant.

Haru et Naito de leur côté en profitèrent également pour lui raconter la promesse qu'ils sont faîtes tout les deux…

* * *

Enma courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Pourquoi fallait toujours que tout le monde l'abandonne ?

D'abord ses parents, puis ses amis et maintenant, c'était celui qu'il considérait comme son propre frère qui s'en allait ?!

Pourquoi fallait-il donc que le sors s'acharne toujours sur lui, hein ?!

Le rouquin avait refusé plusieurs demandes venant de la part de familles d'adoption en réalité ! Mais il les avait toutes refusé à contre cœur, juste pour rester avec ses amis.

Et maintenant il était en train de le regretter…

En réalité, son rêve, c'était d'avoir une famille qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il est lui et seulement lui. A l'orphelinat, ce qu'il désirait le plus, c'était que ses amis reste avec lui parce que c'était dans ces moment là qu'il se sentait aimé et utile aux autres.

Seulement voilà, quoi qu'il fasse pour se faire aimer des autres, ces derniers ne lui rendait jamais l'appareil et ne voyait en lui que la doublure de Tsunayoshi.

C'était toujours Tsuna qui était le petit privilégié ! Il ne se rendait même pas compte que si les autres être tellement méchant avec lui, c'était uniquement dans le but d'attirer son attention.

Et ça, ça le rendait malade.

Il était sur que Tsuna lui mentait lorsqu'il disait n'avoir jamais eu le moindre entretiens avec une famille. C'était obligé !

Combien de filles et de garçons ont été jusqu'à lui demander conseils uniquement pour pouvoir l'approché ?

C'était toujours Tsuna qui les intéressait ! Lui, il n'était que son ombre.

Ils le voulaient tous lui, et personnes ne voulaient d'Enma. Que ce soit Haru, Squalo, Naito, Dino, Fuuta, Uni, Reborn, Aria ou bien même Luce ! Tous, sans exception, ils le préféraient à lui !

Seulement voilà, Enma se sentait à la fois trahi et coupable envers son « ami ».

Trahis parce-que non seulement Tsuna avait commencé à lui raconter des mensonges, mais parce qu'en plus, il faisait des pactes d'amitiés avec d'autres orphelins que lui sans lui en parler.

Oui, il était là lorsque Dino et Tsuna ont fait ce stupide pacte…et cela l'avait profondément blessé…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été inclus dans ce pacte, avec eux, dès le départ ?

Il en avait plus qu'assez...

Coupable ? Et bien tout simplement parce-que ressentir une telle jalousie envers son meilleur ami c'était juste inhumain.

Pire, ils allaient jusqu'à dire des mensonges aux autres pour que ces derniers n'aillent pas vers son meilleur ami.

Cependant, a-t-il réellement fait cela parce qu'il ne supportait pas que les autres aillent vers lui ? Ou bien a-t-il fait cela parce qu'il ne voulait pas le partager avec les autres?

Ironiquement, Tsuna était à la fois son pire ennemie, mais également la personne qu'il estimait le plus.

Et le paradoxe de ses sentiments le tuait littéralement.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants au pied d'un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

Puis en y repensant, il se dit que si ça se trouvait, Tsuna avait vraiment refusé la demande d'adoption d'Elena.

En fait il n'avait absolument rien entendu et avait simplement jugé la gravité de la scène par rapport au regard que lui avait lancé Tsuna à ce moment là...

Frustré de s'être peut-être conduit comme un idiot, il donna un violent coup de coude dans l'arbre qui se trouvait actuellement derrière lui.

- Merde…

Non, c'était impossible que Tsuna ait refusé ! S'il avait été à sa place il… Non, lui, il ne l'aurait pas fait ! Il n'était pas sa copie !

- Ara ! Tu as bien pensif aujourd'hui Enma-kun. Chantonna soudainement une voix sortit de nulle part.

- Hein ?! S'exclama t-il surprit. Qui est là ?! HIIIIIII ! Se mit à hurler le rouquin à la vue d'un Byakuran volant au dessus de sa tête (la tête à l'envers et en mangeant des marshmallows).

- Ce n'est que moi Enma-kun !

- Disparais ! Grogna le rouquin derechef en reprenant sa route. Je n'ai absolument rien à faire avec toi !

Byakuran, de son côté, n'avait pas arrêté de sourire pour autant et se téléporta devant le rouquin pour lui barrer la route.

-Ara ! Mais ou vas-tu donc comme ça Enma-kun ? Tu ne veux donc pas en apprendre un peu plus sur tes origines et celles de Tsuna ? Lui chuchota le marshmallow à l'oreille.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous… ? S'interrogea le rouquin. Vous connaissez mes vraix parents ?

- Mh… Plus ou moins… Mais allons discuter ailleurs si tu le veux bien. Sinon, nous risquons d'être interrompu par quelques invités surprises…

- Non merci… Refusa poliment Enma en s'écartant le plus possible du marshmallow en qui il n'avait absolument aucune confiance.

Il était naïf, mais pas au point de suivre le pire ennemie de la famille Giglio Nero ! Et qui plus est, c'était bien lui qui avait attaqué son meilleur ami, la veille !

- Ara ! C'est drôle, parce que j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de revoir mon petit Tsunayoshi d'hier, pendant un cours instant.

Le rouquin s'assombrit. Comment osait-il les comparer ?

- Ara, aurais-je donc touché une corde sensible… ?

Soudain, en une fraction de seconde, le blanc enserra la gorge de son cadet avec une force phénoménale et le souleva, sans efforts apparents, à plus de cinquante centimètres du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que… ! » S'exclama intérieurement Enma.

-Ne… _Shimon_ Enma… Et si nous parlions un peu plus en détail de ton meilleur ami ?

- Pour… Pourquoi faites vous… cela… ? Réussit-il à murmurer difficilemment.

- Ara, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mon cher ami.

Et c'est avec un immense sourire que Byakuran lui révéla tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ses origines, ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la famille Giglio Nero… Ainsi que tout (ou presque) ce qui concernait son « frère adoptif »…

Reste à savoir s'il lui avait révélé tout ce qu'il savait à ce sujet et surtout si il ne lui avait pas menti…

* * *

Comprenant qu'elle avait fait une erreur, Elena appela son majordome

- Lancia ! Préparez tout de suite une voiture. J'aimerai aller m'excuser auprès de Tsunayoshi-kun et Enma-kun.

-Madame Elena ! L'appela soudainement Shiro en entrant dans la salle. Votre mari, Daemon Spade-sama, vient tout juste d'appeler pour vous prévenir qu'il viendra vous rejoindre dans quelques heures…

Elena crut qu'elle allait abattre son mari à la tronçonneuse.

- C'est une blague ?! Dit à cet idiot de me rejoindre à l'orphelinat. Il faut au moins que je ramène les enfants !

- Mais on peut très bien rentrer tout seul vous savez. Fit Naito en se dirigeant vers la porte. Viens Haru.

- Cela ne serait pas prudent, commenta Lancia, une tempête se prépare et il commence déjà à pleuvoir.

- Ah bon ? S'inquiéta Naito en se grattant la nuque.

- Hahi ! Mais Tsuna-san et Enma-kun vont rentrer trempés !

- Elena-sama ! Aria-sama est ici ! Annonça soudainement un vieux domestique.

- Ah ! Faite-là rentrée ! Lancia, annulez la voiture, temporairement.

- Ce sera fait…

- Hahi ! Vous vous connaissez Elena-san ?

- C'est une de mes amies d'enfance…

- Ah ! Vous devez avoir plein de trucs drôles à nous raconter sur elle, alors ! Ricana Naito, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

C'est alors, que la boss actuelle de la famille Giglio Nero pénétra dans la piéce accompagné de son brat droit, Uni, Fuuta et Chrome (qui s'était cachée derrière elle).

- Naito-nii ! Haru-nee ! Hurla Fuuta en se jetant des les bras de Naito. C'est trop beau ici !

- Tu as vu ça, un peu ?! S'enthousiasma Naito avec un immense sourire, tout en se remémorant la visite de la demeure.

- OUUUII ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

- Fête des gosses, fête des gosses… Murmura Gamma en restant à l'écart. Il savait que comme Aria et Elena étaient de vraies pipelettes, il devrait rester ici encore un long moment (alors autant rester discret pour mieux fuir lorsqu'un moment d'inattention se présentera, hein ?).

- Salut Elena ! Comment tu vas ? Continua t-il.

- Mh… Salut… Fit la blonde un peu gênée par la situation actuelle.

Uni, de son côté, restait dans son coin avec un air pensive…

- Elena ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Se ravie Aria en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu as vachement changé dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu deviens ?!

- Eh bien…

- Hahi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là Aria-san ?!

- Je ne fais que passer. Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Mais ou sont donc passés Tsuna et Enma ?

Haru se mit à bégayer tandis que Naito levait les yeux au ciel.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda la nouvelle arrivante avec quelques inquiétudes.

Uni quant à elle se mit derechef en alerte et s'agrippa derechef à Haru qui se trouvait près d'elle.

- Ou sont-ils ! Dis-le à Uni-chan ! Cria-elle à sa « Grande-sœur ».

- Hahi !

- Calmes-toi Uni-chan… Murmura calmement Chrome à cette dernière.

- Alors ? Lui Aria, inquiète. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Eh bien… Commença Elena avant de regarder plus attentivement le visage de la petite fille qui se trouvait actuellement près d'Uni.

Elle se figeait sous la surprise, cette petite fille…Cela ne pouvait pas être elle ?!

- Tu… Tu es… !

Chrome, de son côté, se demandait bien pourquoi la blonde la regardait comme ça.

- Ah… Hum… Qu'y a-t-il ?... Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Murmura la petite fille assez gênée par la situation actuelle.

- C'est impossible… murmura Shiro pour elle-même en rentrant dans la salle.

Aria et Gamma venaient de comprendre Ils n'auraient jamais du amener Chrome ici.

- Ah… euh… Elena… Laisses-moi tout t'ex…

- Qu'est-ce… Nagi… Ou es-tu… ? Commença à délirer la blonde avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

- Elena ! S'alarma Aria en se précipitant vers son amie qui venait de s'évanouir.

-Madame ! Hurlèrent les domestiques à leurs tours.

Les enfants de leurs côté ne dirent aucun mots, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Hahi ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ?!

- C'est… c'est à cause de moi que cette dame vient de s'évanouir… ? Bafoua bêtement Chrome, visiblement encore très choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Naito, un peu secoué par l'évanouissement soudain de la jeune femme.

- Naito-nii ? Pourquoi la grande fille vient-elle de s'endormir soudainement ?

"Mais qu'est-ce-que j'en sais moi?!" S'écria ce dernier intérieurement.

- Hahi ! J'espére vraiment que ça n'est pas grâve!

- Lancia-san ! Appelez tout de suite un médecin ! Fit Gamma en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour pouvoir la ramener dans sa chambre.

- Ou… Oui, oui… Tout de suite… !

- Je… Je vais appelez sire Daemon ! Fit Shiro en cherchant négligemment son portable dans son sac à main.

Uni, de son côté se mit soudainement à pleurer pour de mystérieusement raisons. Etait-elle trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer ?... Ou bien…

Dans tout les cas, quelque chose clochait…

* * *

Tsuna de son côté s'était complètement perdu… Mais il était pourtant intiment convaincu qu'Enma avait prit cette direction.

- Enma ! Ou es-tu ?! Cria t-il en espérant avoir une quelconque réponse.

Mais en vain…

Mais le pire, c'était qu'étrangement, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond !

Si Reborn était là, il se serait très certainement en train de se moquer de lui…

Même Natsu n'avait pas réussi à flairer sa trace… (Nda : Tu le prends pour un chien Tsunayoshi ?! XD Bon ok je me tais…)

- Kufufu… Tu es perdu mon jeune ami? Lui demanda, soudainement, une voix sortit de nulle part.

L'hyper-intuition de Tsuna se mit alors en alerte. Il se reproduisait exactement la même chose qu'avec Genkishi.

Il passa alors en mode combat.

- Qui est là ?! Montres-toi !

- Kufufu…

Tsuna tiqua. De la brume venait de se former derrière lui et un jeune homme à la coupe en forme d'ananas, tenta de l'attraper par derrière.

-Bat les pattes ! Fit-il en se retournant vivement pour donner un violent coup de poing à son assaillant (ce qui ne servit strictement à rien puisque le jeune homme venait de s'évaporer pour se téléporter derrière lui).

- Qui es-tu ?!

- Kufufu… Entendit Tsuna en se retournant vivement pour n'apercevoir que de la brume autour de lui.

Ou était-il passé ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? Montre-toi ? Ou est Enma ?

- Kufufu, je ne connais absolument personne de ce nom là… Et si je suis venu ici, Tsunayoshi-kun… Entendit-il résonner à travers la brume… C'est pour prendre possession de ton corps…Chuchota la dite voix à l'oreille du châtain, Kufufu…

- HIIIIII ! Hurla le châtain lorsqu'il sentit le contact d'une langue étrangère se promener sur sa nuque. UN PERVERS !

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Hé hé hé… Vous ne trouvez pas que je suis vraiment la reine des sadiques ? XD**

**Je voulais au moins me rattraper de mon retard en écrivant un chapitre assez long, et apparemment c'est réussi puisque je n'ai absolument jamais écrit autant.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre ça va beaucoup bouger, croyez-moi, mais avant cela, il faut d'abord que je publie les chapitres deux d'Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos (« Enfin ! » me direz-vous) ainsi que le dernier chapitre du Petit Chaperon Grenouille (qui est déjà à moitié écrit au passage).**

**Sinon, vous n'auriez pas des petites reviews pour une auteure qui s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour écrire un chapitre dont la longueur est égale à la longueur des trois précédents chapitres réunis ? D**

**Sur ce :**

**Ciao-ciao ! XD**

**PS : Ne manquez pas la sortie du premier épisode de Code Lyoko Evolution en streaming sur le site de France 4 le 19 Décembre prochain (le jour de mon anniversaire en fait XD, Bref, je suis trop contente). J'ai lu le résumé de l'épisode sur et croyez-moi c'est franchement énorme. Vous devriez vraiment regarder les trailers « Code Lyoko Bande-annonce France 4 » et « Code Lyoko Catsing Révèlation » sur youtube si vous êtes (ou avez été) fans de cette série, parce que franchement ça vaut le coup d'oeil.**

.


End file.
